The Romance of a Troubled Era
by xanimexmangaxlover
Summary: The Meiji Era is a supposed era of peace. So then why does everything have to be so difficult for the Kenshin-gumi. AoshixOCxSanosuke. Follows the anime/manga storyline as much as possible. May contain OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters other than my OC's. Sadly I will never own them.**

**A/N: I'm going to be skipping some parts and/or episodes for the sake of my story.**

* * *

Myojin, the name of a low-ranking Samurai Family that once resided in Edo. They were a stereotypical family of four; a mother, father, son and daughter. At the start of the Meiji Era, the already poor Myojin family fell unto even harder times. The family of four was forced to borrow money from the Shuei Yakuza but when the man of the house was killed during the Meiji Revolution, the remaining three were forced to shoulder an immense debt. Soon after the death of their father, their mother fell ill. To pay for her treatment, the Myojin family was forced to borrow more money from the Shuei Yakuza. Eventually, their mother passed away, leaving a large debt behind. To protect her little brother from the greedy yakuza, who insisted that they repay their debt with an insane amount of interest, Myojin Kyoka joined the Oniwabanshu.

"Aoshi-sama!" Kyoka said, brushing her dark blue hair over her shoulder, "I don't like this job. We're chasing a woman and selling drugs like some sort of thugs."

Beshimi scoffed, "You've been with us for the shortest amount of time and you're already complaining."

"Shut it! This mission isn't like the others." Kyoka whined, "Aoshi-sama."

"We're not selling the drugs. We're just chasing the woman who makes them." Aoshi stated, "It's different."

"Hannya-san say something." Kyoka whined.

The masked man shook his head, "Okashira's (Commanders) orders are absolute."

"Tch."

"I thought you were only in it for the money in the first place." Beshimi mused.

"I was…" She laughed, "Before I realized that you guys are cool."

Beshimi's chest inflated with pride, "And who's the coolest out of the group."

"Aoshi-sama." She stated, "And after that Hannya-san."

Beshimi chuckled, "Can't help that."

"Quiet." Aoshi scolded, turning the corner to enter the balcony. Beshimi, Hannya and Kyoka kneeled in the shadows, observing the interaction between Shinomori Aoshi and the client, Takeda Kanryu. The man was dressed in a white suit, his normally shady looking glasses looked even shadier. Kyoka fought back the urge to attack the man for eating while talking to Aoshi. Her hands fiddled with the tanto (a dagger) strapped to her lower back.

"Hannya. Where's Takani Megumi?" Aoshi suddenly asked.

"She's in a dojo downtown." Hannya answered, his voice betrayed no emotion but it was quite obvious that he was irritated by Kanryu.

"Hannya, Kyoka. Take Hyottoko and help Beshimi with his job." Aoshi instructed, "Beshimi, I won't accept failure this time."

"Yes sir." Kyoka and Hannya answered, sneaking away to find their other comrade.

"Hyottoko." Hannya tapped the big man on the back, "We've got orders."

"Finally."

Minutes later, the Oniwabanshu group was gathered in the woods beside the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo. Kyoka hissed, "It's my brother."

"We'll try to keep him out of harm's way." Hannya comforted the girl, "Hyottoko head in first and watch out for the small boy."

"You got it." Hyottoko charged in without giving it a second though, tearing down the concrete wall leading to the dojo's open area, "Give Megumi to us now! If you do we'll take it easy on you."

"So you're part of the Oniwabanshu." A red haired samurai noted.

"Yeah. I'm Hyottoko, one of the Oniwabanshu. Which one of you is my opponent? Or is it both of you together?"

Kyoka took the time to size up her opponents. Both men standing at the front seemed scrawny. The red-haired man's most noticeable feature was the cross-shaped scar on the left side of his face. His aura seemed like that of a samurai. He held a katana at his side, seemingly relaxed but Kyoka could tell that he was ready to attack or dodge at a moment's notice. The other man seemed to be less of a threat. Her first impression of him seemed correct, he was an idiot. His spiky brown hair and red head band seemed to give him the appearance of a thug. He wore white baggy pants but no shirt. She noted that he wore a long cape-like jacket, like an idiot. She didn't really change her opinion when he began to charge forward.

Hyottoko growled, "So I'm starting with you huh?"

Hyottoko threw the first punch as the scrawny brown-haired man charged forward with a battle cry. The man weaved out of the way and slammed his fist into Hyottoko's belly. Kyoka smirked, "He's not very cautious is he?"

Hannya nodded, "You won't need to fight after all."

The man smirked confidently until Hyottoko grinded his teeth together, grabbing the man by his jacket and blowing fire down onto the man's face. Kyoka's heart clenched when she heard her brother call out, "Sanosuke!"

Somehow, the man her brother revealed as Sanosuke, slid out of his jacket and away from the breath of fire. Hyottoko scowled, "So you managed to escape my lethal Fire Breath. But you won't be able to dodge the next one with those legs."

Looking more closely, Kyoka realized that Sanosuke's legs took some serious damage. Beshimi snickered, "Nothing less from the best fire user of the Oniwabanshu. There's nothing he can't burn."

"Shh." She scolded, straining her ears to hear what the smaller man was saying.

"Adults should know better than to play with fire." The red-haired man said, "With little tricks like that you can't even burn one hair on my head, that is."

"I will burn you to a crisp first." Hyottoko growled, breathing fire onto the smaller man as well.

Swiftly drawing his blade, the samurai spun it in circles in front of him, dispersing the flames, "I think it's time to stop playing with fire."

"You bastard." Hyottoko growled.

"Hold on Kenshin!" Sanosuke commanded, "I told you to leave this guy to me! Thanks for the help but lemme have another go at this."

Kyoka watched as Hyottoko filled up on oil before turning to face the charging man, "I'm gonna burn you to the ground this time."

"A super flaming breath!" Beshimi seemed to be more excited than any of the others, "He surely can't escape it!"

Kyoka almost fell out of her spot on the tree when the man charged straight into the flames to slam his fist into Hyottoko's open mouth. The fire was immediately blocked but Hyottoko retaliated by slamming his fist into the side of Sanosuke's face. Allowing himself to fly back was one thing, but what he was holding between his fingers was a shock. Hyottoko's oil sack. No more fire for today. Sanosuke was fast on his feet, dodging Hyottoko's next punch, he slammed his foot into the center of Hyottoko's face, knocking him flat on his behind. Sanosuke turned to his friend with a smug smirk and a cheesy thumbs-up. Kyoka watched as the small group of misfits celebrated an early victory. Beshimi shook with anger, releasing his specialty darts. Kyoka almost shrieked when her brother jumped in front of Takani Megumi, Beshimi's poisoned darts sinking into his arm. Almost instantly, Yahiko keeled over, the poison spreading quickly.

Beshimi snickered and leapt down to taunt them, "That's what he gets for trying to be a hero. He won't last the hour. Death Spiral Poison Darts, that's my Oniwabanshu specialty. I'll kill all of you."

"Kyoka, control yourself." Hannya warned leaping down to save both Beshimi and Hyottoko. He grumbled, "To think that a swordsman like you still exists in this era, we were taking our opponents too lightly, I am sure I will be fighting you myself someday. Until then we'll leave our fight unfinished."

Hannya gave the girl a nod, signaling for her to retreat with them. They returned to the base of action with some shame. Hannya took the injured to get some help while Kyoka decided she would face the wrath of the commander alone. She stepped into his office as casually as possible, "Aoshi-sama."

"Kyoka." Aoshi gave the girl a glance, "What's with that face?"

"Hyottoko and Beshimi were defeated." She reported.

"Ah… So they were… he must be an extraordinary man." Aoshi noted, "And your face?"

Kyoka huffed, "My face? What?"

"Can't say. You look almost happy that they were defeated." His stoic face, didn't betray any suspicion.

"I wouldn't say that." She sighed, "But Beshimi is dead. Okay?"

Aoshi's eyes snapped to her face, "Kyoka. You can't just kill them, no matter what they did."

"Harakiri…" She smiled sadistically, "For them."

"Harakiri is for samurai…" Aoshi sighed wearily, "Oniwabanshu is a ninja group."

"Aoshi-sama…" She smiled when he motioned for her to come closer, "Tired?"

"Just thinking. He must've been some swordsman if he defeated both of them. Later, tell Hannya to find out who exactly this man is." Aoshi rubbed his temple lightly, eying her as she rounded the desk to stand beside him.

"Aoshi-sama, like I said yesterday, this is my last mission with the Oniwabanshu. After this my debt will be cleaned." She smiled sadly, "So thanks for everything."

After a long moment of silence, he motioned for her to lean down. Brushing her dark blue hair away from her ear and leaning forward in his chair, Aoshi whispered, his voice sounding completely serious, "So if I decide not to pay you…. Will you stay?"

Kyoka couldn't fight the blush that spread across her face as Aoshi caressed her cheek, "Aoshi-sama… You're a ninja. I'm the daughter of a samurai. Let's keep it that way."

Aoshi let his hand drop, leaning back. His face was as serious as his voice, "We'll see."

Kyoka smiled, that's what she liked about Aoshi. He was an incredibly mature person. He, despite his antisocial attitude, was surprisingly honest. Aoshi didn't really have a reason to lie to anyone and his determination was unmatched, when he put his mind to something he chased it down until he got what he wanted. That might be considered somewhat stubborn but she couldn't help but enjoy that part of him as well.

Kyoka waltzed her way out of the room, "I'll go tell Hannya-san to find that info now. And maybe he'll grab Takani Megumi on the way back."

* * *

"Hitokiri Battosai?!" Kyoka growled, "Yahiko is with Battosai?!"

"Ah." Hannya nodded, "Are you afraid to finish the mission now?"

Kyoka shook her head, "No way."

The tall man crouched down so that they could be eye to eye, "Kyoka. You're 16… Okashira is too old for you."

"Hannya-san!" She blushed, awkwardly tugging at the sleeves of her tight, long-sleeved undershirt, "Aoshi-sama doesn't even like me! Just leave me to my one-sided love."

Hannya chuckled, "I wouldn't have said it if he didn't like you. Okashira seems to be very fond of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll be honest. I saw you and Okashira yesterday. That was quite the scene. I almost thought he would kiss you."

"Hannya-san!" She growled, "Beshimi's already on my hit list. Don't make me add you too."

"Oh. Scary." He teased, "Well I've got to play my part. Okashira says you should wait here with Shikijou. Prepare yourself in case the Battosai shows up."

"Got it." She patted her tanto.

* * *

Later that afternoon, she found Shikijou engaging the enemy with his ball and chain. She rolled her eyes, "Shikijou. Don't forget. Don't hurt the woman."

"I know." He growled, "Shut up and watch."

Their fight was short. Shikijou didn't stand a chance against someone who had taken out Hyottoko without much trouble. Kyoka hissed as Beshimi dashed passed her to grab Megumi, "Damn. Yahiko's coming too."

She flipped back over the gate and hurried into the mansion, "Aoshi-sama. My brother's here."

"And?" He looked indifferent.

"I'll fight them all but I won't fight him." She growled, "Not even for you."

He nodded slowly, analyzing the situation expertly, "So the chance that you'll betray me is also high."

"If you say it like that then it seems like a bad thing but yes." She admitted, "But no matter what I won't fight you either."

He allowed the shock to appear on his face for only a moment, "Then the feeling is mutual."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"It'll keep the shock to the minimum, go now." Aoshi turned to leave the room, "The Oniwabanshu has no room for traitors but you're quitting, right?"

The shock only lasted a moment before she realized what the man was saying, "Aoshi-sama. That's right. I'll quit here and now."

Aoshi reached into his pocket, throwing an envelope over his shoulder as he left the room, "Good bye for now."

She stuffed the envelope into her gi, not bothering to check the contents. Moments later the mansion burst into panic as Battosai's group arrived to retrieve Megumi. Kyoka sat on the railings of the second floor, waiting for her brother's group to arrive. She allowed her mind to wander but for only a second, seeing as how her brother's voice brought her attention back to the situation at the mansion, "Don't underestimate the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!"

She peered down and let out a relieved sigh. She waited, allowing Sanosuke and Battosai to begin their climb up the stairs before she jumped down to join her brother, "Yahiko."

"… That voice." The short boy spun around so fast she almost thought he was going to get dizzy, "…. Nee-san…"

"It's been a while." She smirked, drawing her tanto. Suddenly, one of Kanryu's guard lunged forward in an attempt to attack Yahiko while his back was turned. Kyoka pulled Yahiko towards her before lashing out at the man, a well-placed kick sent the man flying into the wall. She lunged forward for the kill when Yahiko cried out, "Hold on!"

She turned to look over her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Don't kill anyone."

"What?" She was bewildered. All this time she had worked with the Oniwabanshu as an assassin, a killer, a murderer. Not killing her opponent seemed to be unwise, what if they came back for revenge?

"Kenshin, wouldn't be happy if we killed anyone! A life is a life. We can't just take it. Taking lives is worse than stealing or anything else you can think of!" He yelled, "You don't have to kill people for me anymore!"

"What?" She thought he had gone crazy but then realized that he was implying that he had known about her jobs with the Oniwabanshu, "So you knew?"

She spun around to kick another man, and then another. With ninja-like speed and agility, she had rendered the rest of the men unconscious. Yahiko dropped his shinai, jumping into his sister's arms, "Nee-san."

"You knew that I was an assassin?" She asked, gently patting his head.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I found out last year."

She laughed, "I wasn't very secretive, but I didn't think you'd care since you became a pick-pocket."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, "You knew?"

"Of course."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Kenshin took care of our debt!" Yahiko smiled up at her happily.

"Kenshin?"

"Himura Kenshin. That red-haired man with the scar on his face." Yahiko informed her.

"BATTOSAI?!" She almost had a heart attack, "What's your connection to him?"

"Battosai? Kenshin isn't that manslayer anymore. Kenshin and I live together with this ugly woman." He grunted out the last bit, jerking his thumb behind him.

"Ah. That girl from the Kamiya dojo." Pushing her brother aside gently, she gave the older girl a ninety degree bow, "Thank you for taking care of my brother."

"Eh?!" The girl looked like she had been put in an extremely awkward situation, "It was-It was nothing."

"I hate to admit it but ugly over there helped me out a lot too." He nodded as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Who are you calling ugly?!" She growled but instantly regained composure, "We don't have time for this! We have to catch up to Kenshin!"

She dashed up the stairs, Yahiko following close behind, "Nee-san! Hurry!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters other than my OC's. Sadly I will never own them.**

* * *

Kyoka had followed the two up the stairs with a sigh. She let out a surprised hiss when a man skidded across the floor to her feet.

Yahiko crouched down, "Sanosuke!"

The other two in the room were Battosai, otherwise known as Kenshin, and Aoshi. Aoshi's eyes narrowed upon seeing Kyoka but he didn't greet her in any way. He drew his kodachi expertly.

Yahiko gasped, "A Kodachi!"

Aoshi charged forward, slashing his kodachi as if he was testing Kenshin. Kyoka's eyes narrowed, she had seen his technique countless times, the mix between kempo and the kodachi had Kenshin struggling to stand in an instant. Aoshi's speed and power were unmatched when it came to kempo and he made it quite obvious. Sanosuke rolled onto his side hissing, "This could be bad."

Kyoka knelt down to intake his facial features. He seemed familiar. Sanosuke seemed to cringe away from the girl's actions, "Wh-What? Is there something on my face?"

Then it hit her, "You're Zanza…"

He blinked at her, "Used to be. I'm done with that name now."

"Hmm…" She hummed indifferently.

"Battosai." Kyoka's eyes snapped back to the fight when Aoshi's deep voice echoed in the room, "I have nothing against you but as the strongest Imperialist you will die here."

"Hmm… You don't seem to be fighting for Kanryu." Kenshin rose to his feet, "What are you fighting for?"

"At that time, if the Imperial Army had engaged the regime in Edo victory would have been ours. We would have set fire to Edo and my group would've slaughtered the core of the Imperial Army. Then the Imperialist would have lost control and the regime army…. Would have been able to outnumber and crush them… That's how it was supposed to end." Aoshi explained, his expression turning grave, almost dark.

"You idiot!" Yahiko jumped to his feet, "Of course something like that can't happen!"

"You think so?" Aoshi spoke to Yahiko but gave Kyoka an amused look. It was almost as if he was asking with his eyes, Can you guys be related?, "If you want, I can recreate that scene here in Tokyo. However, that would have no meaning. For us, the only thing that has meaning is the title of the strongest that we fought for during the Revolution. That is the only proof that we have to say that we truly are the Oniwabanshu."

"All you have is the ice-cold will to fight. You're helping others put people in pain. I cannot allow that." Kenshin pointed his katana in Aoshi's general direction. With that, the two locked blades once more. Aoshi deflected blow after blow while Kenshin attacked relentlessly. Kyoka watched Aoshi with awe. This is why she respected him. His fighting power was unmatched among the Oniwabanshu. Her brother shook with fear.

Kyoka put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Kyoka fought the urge to cheer on Aoshi, seeing as how she should be neutral in this battle. She covered her brother's eyes as Aoshi slashed Kenshin across the chest three times. Yahiko shoved the girl's hands away, watching as Kenshin hit the floor.

Aoshi proclaimed, "Himura Battosai is dead."

"I'll kill you. I won't forgive you." Yahiko stated, pointing his shinai at the much taller man.

Aoshi gave Kyoka an irritated look, using his eyes to tell her that Yahiko was safe, "You have a strong presence. There's no need to hurry to your death. Stop there."

"Yahiko." Kenshin rose from the ground, leaning on his sword for support.

Kyoka couldn't care less what they were saying but her new-found respect for Kenshin was still growing. She hissed when Kenshin caught Aoshi's kodachi with his bare hands, "Shirahatori (Samurai technique when someone catches a sword with their bare hands)."

Kenshin forced the kodachi out of Aoshi's hand, ramming the hilt into his throat. The taller man gasped for air only to cough up a massive amount of blood. Kenshin was muttering something about having Aoshi stand down but he wasn't about to give up. Kyoka knew the most important thing to Aoshi was the title of the strongest; he wouldn't back down until he knew it was over. The dark haired man swung his arm towards Kenshin who was a kodachi's length in front of him, forcing Kenshin to stumble away. Aoshi slumped forward. Kyoka slid over to catch Aoshi as the other three dashed to help Kenshin who had stumbled back and fallen onto his behind. She lowered him to the floor carefully, struggling under his weight.

Aoshi whispered, "What are you doing? You idiot."

"Who's the idiot?" She whispered back, "Aoshi-sama."

"Nee-san!" Yahiko dashed forward, "He's dangerous…"

Kyoka shook her head, motioning for him to be quiet, "Aoshi-sama, you did well."

"Tch." He scoffed, it was obvious that his vision was growing blurry. He breathed out slowly but struggled to breathe in, "A loss is a loss."

Kyoka's eyes narrowed as the door slammed open revealing the remaining members of the Oniwabanshu. Kyoka eyed Aoshi warily as he rose to his feet, staggering to keep from falling over, "Why don't you finish me off?"

"I am no longer Hitokiri Battosai, that I am not." Kenshin stated, "You fight for the title of the strongest but in these times that title doesn't mean anything. With your skills, don't you think you could do something else?"

"In our group it was the same." Hannya spoke, "The others found jobs and other things to do. But look at us, there is no place in this society for us who don't have any other skills. Looking at us in this state our commander never deserted us even though he could easily find something else to do. He even turned down an offer to be an army official so that he could find us new places to live."

"The one who recruited you was me. You all became this way because of me. The least I could do is grace you with the word 'strongest'. Battosai, finish me off." Aoshi silenced the protest from the four remaining members of the Oniwabanshu, "It's alright. It's alright now. Finish me off, Battosai. If you don't, I will target you as many times as it takes to…"

"That's fine." Kenshin assured the man, "Challenge me until you're satisfied but I won't allow you to involve anyone else in our battles, that I won't."

Kyoka hissed as the sound of gun shots filled the air. She easily spotted the source. Kanyru stood beside a large Gatling Gun and instead of opening the door, he had shot it down. He laughed insanely, "If you want to be finished off so badly, I'll do it for you! Along with the rest of the obsolete Oniwabanshu and this swordsman!"

"What's that?" Yahiko stared, his sword stance becoming crooked.

"A Gatling gun. The newest one at that." Kanryu explained, "This is the new era. You don't just use swords anymore."

"That bastard." Sanosuke growled.

"Here! Let me show you!"

The sound of bullets filled the air as Kanryu fired off the gun like a monster. Hannya growled, "Kanryu! Where did you get that?"

"Call me Kanryu-sama!" He commanded, pointing the gun at Hannya.

Aoshi managed to shove Hannya out of the way, taking a few bullets to the thighs in exchange. Kyoka and the rest of the members of the Oniwabanshu all had the same thought, "Okashira!"

The five gathered around Aoshi with worried faces. Kyoka bent down to examine his legs, "Aoshi-sama."

Kanryu continued his rant, lighting a cigar, "I originally had no intention of being an underground opium seller. I was going to earn money and use it to make guns. Then I could make a fortune selling these weapons!"

"You bastard." Kyoka growled.

"Kyoka. You are no longer part of the Oniwabanshu. Get out of here." Aoshi commanded.

"Okashira. That's rude. Just cause I quit doesn't mean I can't help my friends." She smirked despite the dangerous situation.

"I'll take care of you first. Aoshi!" Kanryu directed the gun towards Aoshi, firing off enough shots to kill a hundred men.

"Shikijou!" Kyoka screamed, as the man jumped in front of Aoshi taking all the bullets in his stead.

"Shikijou…" Aoshi's face said it all, shock.

"Okashira. That face doesn't suit you. I'm happy that these muscles served as a shield for you." Kyoka fell to her knees as Shikijou slumped over, dead.

"So who's next?!" Kanryu growled.

"You!" Hyottoko growled, charging forward only to be felled by another round of bullets. Beshimi leaped off his back when Hyottoko dropped to the floor, dead. Beshimi flung one of his signature darts into the belt of bullets.

Kyoka screamed as Beshimi fell, "You idiot! You were on my hit list! How could you die before I kill you?!"

Kyoka watched as Hannya who had disappeared moments earlier charged into the range of Kanryu's gatling gun.

"Hannya!" Aoshi called out.

"Good bye. Okashira." He managed only moments before he fell to the gatling gun.

"Aoshi-sama." Kyoka hissed, catching on to Hannya's plan, "You were the only one who got a goodbye."

"Kyoka!" Aoshi's voice was almost pleading, totally not suiting his character, "Don't…"

She smirked at the man from over her shoulder, "I'll protect you this time."

"I don't need protection. That's enough! Kyoka!" Aoshi reached out to stop her but she vanished in an instant appearing on the opposite side of the room from Kenshin.

"Hey! Kanryu!"

Kanryu growled, keeping his gatling gun pointed at Kenshin, "They're like cockroaches."

"That's rude." She motioned for Kenshin to charge after she did, "Take your pick. Either way you die!"

She had left Aoshi wide open but honestly, not even Kanryu was stupid enough to shoot at Aoshi while another member of the Oniwabanshu and Himura Battosai was staring them down and waiting for an opening. If he wanted to live he'd have to shoot them down first. Drawing her tanto, she charged forward, Kenshin mimicking her action from the opposite side of the room.

Kanryu swiveled the gun around to face Kyoka, "You Oniwabanshu dogs first!"

With speed that almost rivaled Aoshi's, she used her tanto to block as many bullets as possible. Kyoka fell to her knees when a bullet slipped passed her defenses and into her thigh, another into her shoulder and one more into her stomach. She heard her brother scream. She threw her arms in front of her, attempting to slow down her death but nothing came. She narrowed her eyes, searching for a reason as to why the Gatling gun had stopped, "Beshimi's dart…

Kenshin had already reached Kanryu, swiftly taking him out along with the gatling gun. Kyoka toppled over, resting on her side for a moment before flipping onto her back. Kyoka chuckled softly to herself, "Beshimi… I forgive you for what you did to my brother. I'm sorry…."

"Kyoka." Aoshi was almost in tears as he looked to his last ray of hope, "Kyoka. Kyoka. Kyoka!"

She laughed, "I lived…. Haha… That's not good."

She laughed almost crazily, upon seeing Aoshi's face. He quickly hid his face, looking down to avoid being seen. Kyoka staggered over to him, noticing that Kenshin's group had disappeared somewhere, "Aoshi-sama. I-"

Suddenly, Aoshi's arm snaked themselves around her, forcing her into a kneeling position. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her back in a tight embrace, almost as if he was afraid that she would die if he let go, "Thank you…."

Her eyes widened with surprise. That was unexpected. Aoshi didn't seem like the type to be affected by death but I guess being the killer is different from having your friends be killed. She spoke quietly, "Aoshi-sama, you're not talking to me are you?"

"All of you…" His tears were warm as they rolled down his cheek, she could feel them roll onto her neck every once in a while, "Thank you…"

She wrapped her arms around his torso awkwardly, patting his back. She knew he had a soft spot for his friends but he had never shown it in such an obvious way, "No… Thank you. If it wasn't for you we'd be out of a job, or common criminals… I… Don't know what it was like for you guys during the Revolution but… I'm glad I met all of you now."

"I have…" He stopped to push the girl out to arm's length, "Well… It's not much but… It was from all of us… For you… For your birthday… Even though it's not until next month."

"Eh?" She watched him pull a strangely wrapped parasol from his large overcoat. He placed it in her lap awkwardly, "Thanks…"

He nodded before motioning for her to open it, "It was Hannya's idea…. Sorry about the… The unruly wrapping."

She laughed, "It's okay. Was the wrapping your job?"

He sat awkwardly, probably enduring the pain in his legs, "Yeah. Sorry. I know it's a dull color."

"It's alright. I like it better this way. But maybe we should see a doctor first." She glanced over his bullet wounds, which only increased the pain of her own.

"No." He insisted. Aoshi was a very responsible man, Kyoka knew they wouldn't be leaving here until he made sure she opened the present in front their fallen friends.

She waved the parasol over her head as if she was showing it to the four who had fallen behind her, "Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou, Hannya-san… I'm opening it."

Aoshi's gaze followed her hands as she pulled the string off and pushed aside the greyish wrapping paper. She carefully pulled the contents from their wrappings, "Kimono…"

Aoshi looked away embarrassedly even though his face remained stoic, "Bad choice?"

She laughed so hard she thought she would die of blood loss before she stopped. Wiping her eyes, she smiled, "Baby blue…. Now I know it was your idea Hannya-san… Wasn't it expensive?"

"Hannya said… For you it was too cheap." Aoshi managed to mumble.

"Hannya-san… You always did say I looked good in blue but…" She stopped to laugh pulling five blue envelopes from the wrapping paper, each a different shade of blue, "This is overkill…"

"Hannya…. Loved you." Aoshi informed her dutifully.

She laughed, "Hannya-san. I love you too… But more like a brother. Thank you for everything."

Aoshi eyes fluttered across the bodies of the deceased, "Wrap that up. Read the letters later. They deserve to at least be buried."

"Yes sir." She staggered back over to where her tanto had fallen. Swiftly glancing over the bullet holes she cleaned her tanto to the best of her ability. She carefully but swiftly used her tanto to fish the bullets from their places, groaning when the blood poured out. Aoshi spared her a glance before throwing the bodies of both Hyottoko and Shikijou over his shoulders. Kyoka threw Hannya's body over her good shoulder and carried Beshimi under her arm.

She finally set them down in a forest on some mountain. Removing his jacket, Aoshi tossed it over to her, "Keep warm."

"Aoshi-sama. I'll dig… You can look for head stones." She offered, pushing her arms through the sleeves of his extremely large jacket. She patted the pocket making sure her present wouldn't fall out.

"It's fine. I'll dig." He stated firmly.

She shrugged, "Then I'll find rocks."

She decided not to be too picky with the head stones. Hannya had said that when he died he didn't want a fancy grave; he wanted something that looked like a dead person. She laughed to herself, remembering how seriously he had said it. Beshimi had always complained about how short he was so ironically, she chose a large, tall rock for him. She rolled the two rather large and unusual stones back to Aoshi.

She smiled upon spotting the man who was still digging. She noticed that strangely, he looked good doing something that a peasant or someone who was desperately looking for money would do. Digging graves wasn't exactly a job for the leader of the Oniwabanshu but he had insisted on doing it so she let him be, not wanting to instigate his fierce determination/obsession that he tended to have. Remembering how she had learned to use rocks to start a fire from Hyottoko she chose a stone that was big enough to be two rocks. Shikijou had always said that he wanted to remove his scars so she chose a smooth rock and rolled both those rocks back to Aoshi as well.

When she returned, he greeted her, "Kyoka. Good work."

"Good work yourself, Aoshi-sama." She smiled, "Let's hurry and get this over with. Hannya-san said that he didn't want to be fussed over when he died. He claimed that it wasn't manly."

His eyes flickered with some unknown emotion, "Hannya was always like that…"

Aoshi laid the bodies carefully into the holes he had dug. Watching him, she made sure to match up the right rocks to each person. She helped Aoshi fill in the holes. Kyoka clapped her hands together in prayer. Aoshi grumbled, "For now I can't put flowers here but someday… I will."

"Ah." She removed his jacket, holding it out to him, "Thank you."

He accepted it with one hand and seemed to think something over before speaking, "Myojin Kyoka."

"Hmm?"

He replaced his jacket around her shoulders, "Keep it. I was going to buy you a separate birthday present but I couldn't."

She clenched his jacket tightly, "Aoshi-sama… Where are you going from here?"

"Saa…" He mused quietly, "I don't know but for now this is where we part ways."

She nodded, sadly, but he continued, "I'll see you again but in a different way."

"Wha-?" She found herself standing frozen in shock as Shinomori Aoshi, the most stoic man she had ever met, gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"A parting gift. To you and to my feelings." Aoshi turned to Hannya's grave, "Hannya… Our 'competition' is over. I'll leave it as a draw. Forever. Kyoka, understand?"

She stared at the man wide eyed, "I do… Thank you."

It wasn't surprising that Hannya had loved her. Beshimi had told her it was quite obvious so she had already known but Shinomori Aoshi was a big surprise. But then again, the day before, she had made plans to celebrate with the Oniwabanshu after her last mission was over, but big surprise, they're all dead. Life is a bitch sometimes, throwing surprises in left and right but Kyoka felt that she liked this surprise. Just as the ever-so-dutiful Aoshi had parted with his feelings, for Hannya's sake, she promised to bury her feelings for Aoshi with Hannya, bit by bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters other than my OC's. Sadly I will never own them.**

* * *

She had parted ways with Aoshi that day and she hadn't seen him since. Kyoka wasn't too sure that she would ever see him again but it made things easier for her. A few days later, she returned to the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Dojo. She shook her head, "Wow… Now I'm here as a neutral figure… That's messed up."

"Hello! Is anyone here?" She called out as she stepped through the main gate of the dojo.

"Oro?" Kenshin turned away from his laundry to see who had come in.

"Ah. Kenshin, right? Himura Kenshin?" She asked.

"Oh. Have we met?" He asked.

"Kenshin! Who is it?" A gruff voice asked from inside the dojo.

"Uhh… Can I ask your name?" He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Myojin Kyoka."

"Myojin Kyoka-dono!" He called back.

"Kyoka nee-san!" Two males scrambled out from inside the dojo. Yahiko smiled the instant he spotted her, "Nee-san!"

"Yahiko." She smiled, "It's been… What two days?"

"Still…" He scratched his cheek embarrassedly, "I missed you."

She stepped forward to ruffle his hair, "I missed you too."

"Nee-san… How did you know Aoshi?"

"I was… With the Oniwabanshu for money?" She admitted sheepishly, "I thought you knew?"

"…." His eyes were bulging out of the sockets, "You were… An assassin weren't you? And isn't that… That Aoshi bastard's coat?"

"Those were the kind of jobs I did for the Oniwabanshu." She said, ignoring the derogative comment about her former commander, "It's his."

"Well you quit right?" He scoffed, "If not go quit now. We aren't in debt anymore."

"Ah!" A feminine voice screamed, "The Oniwabanshu! You're back for me?!"

Kyoka turned to look over her shoulder, "Takani Megumi… I quit the Oniwabanshu already… Why would I be after you? And we wouldn't waste our time with Kanryu again in the first place."

"Or so you say…" She grumbled, suspicion filling her voice.

"Megumi. This is Myojin Kyoka. She's my sister we can trust her." Yahiko cut in, "Where's ugly?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?!"

"Uh-oh." Yahiko took off running the minute he heard her voice. Kyoka shook her head at his cowardice but the girl chasing him was seriously making a scary face. The girl stopped when she spotted Kyoka, "Oh… you're the girl from Kanryu's mansion."

"Hello. I'm Myojin Kyoka." She bowed slightly, trying not to reopen any of her bullet wounds, "Thank you for taking care of Yahiko all this time."

"You don't have to thank her. She's ugly!" Yahiko stuck his tongue out at her from behind Kyoka.

"Yahiko. That's rude." She scolded, pulling the envelope that Aoshi had given her when she had quit from her gi. She quickly checked the contents, nodding in a satisfied way before handing it over to the girl in front of her, "It's not much but that's my most recent pay check."

The girl's eyes were almost bugging out, "This is more than enough."

"They sold opium so of course it's a lot." Megumi scoffed.

Ignoring her, the girl introduced herself, "I'm the head of this dojo, Kamiya Kaoru. If you'd like, you could stay here too."

Yahiko laughed happily, "Ugly has some good points. Stay nee-san."

"I'll kick you out." Kaoru growled.

"Just try!" Yahiko challenged.

"Yahiko…" Kyoka scolded, "That's rude."

"Hey. Yahiko, introduce me." Sanosuke cut in.

Kyoka rolled her eyes, "I know you already, Zanza."

Sanosuke sweat dropped, "I told you back at the mansion, I dropped that name."

"Then you're nameless." She scoffed, "Zanza is better than being nameless."

Yahiko smirked, "I'd watch out for _Zanza, _he's a player."

"At least I can get a girl." Sanosuke grumbled.

"Whatever! You're flirting with my sister but you were all lovey-dovey with Megumi at the mansion." Yahiko teased.

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

Kyoka sweat dropped, "Zanza's stupid…"

Kaoru laughed nervously, "Well since we got this money from Kyoka-chan, let's eat at the Akabeko later today."

"Alright then. I'll go finish my training for today and then come back!" Yahiko announced.

"Training?" Kyoka asked.

"I'm learning swordsmanship at this dojo!" He stated, "But I'm strong enough to protect you now!"

Kyoka forced on a smile, "Sounds good."

* * *

"He's like a black hole…" Kyoka sweat dropped, watching Sanosuke finish his third bowl of rice, "Where does all of that go?"

Sanosuke burped, bringing his bowl down from his face, "I don't eat a lot, you people just eat too little."

Kyoka rolled her eyes, "Not true."

"If you insist," Sanosuke smirked at her, "I'll show you where it goes."

"Wha-?"

"Oh hell no! Keep it in your pants mister!" Yahiko growled.

Kyoka's eye began to twitch uncontrollably, "That's sexual harassment, Zanza."

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow, "You asked…. And my name's not Zanza! It's Sagara Sanosuke! Use it!"

"I know it, Zanza. But Sanosuke has a lot of letters, you don't seem smart enough to have a name with that many."

Kenshin snickered, "That's why he prefers to be called Sano."

"Shut it!" Sanosuke growled, "By the way, there's another black hole but he didn't eat much today, what's up?"

Yahiko took the insult surprisingly well, "I ate!"

"Ehh… What happened there?" Kaoru asked, spotting the sandals hanging from his clothes.

Sanosuke gave him a smug look, "Maybe his girlfriend helped him out with that."

"Girlfriend?!" Kyoka almost snapped her chopsticks in two.

"It's not like that!" Yahiko slammed his empty bowl onto the tatami mat beneath him.

"I brought some tea." A childishly feminine voice announced.

"Tsubame-chan." The group called out happily.

"Ah. You've never met her." Kaoru kindly introduced the girl, "This is Tsubame-chan, she started working here not too long ago."

"Tsubame-chan! Can you bring us some water?"

With that, both Tsubame and Yahiko were off.

Kyoka stared after the two, "What just… What just happened?"

"Follow them." Sanosuke commanded, and for the first time, Kyoka thought he said something smart.

Moments later at the back of the Akabeko, Kyoka watched as her brother helped the girl pull water from a well. She couldn't really hear what they were saying but the scene was enough. Kaoru snickered, "So that's how it is…"

* * *

A few days passed since then and Kyoka didn't really care much for what had happened afterwards, she was busy trying to find another job. Sure she had saved all her money from her time with the Oniwabanshu and now that she had no debt, she intended to give it to Kamiya Kaoru bit by bit but that money wouldn't last forever. She needed a job. Freeloading would hurt her pride so she wanted to find some way to pay rent. She let out a sigh as she finally hung up the last of the laundry, the large trench coat that Aoshi had given her.

Sanosuke leaned over the gate at the back side of the dojo, talking to her casually, "So lemme get this straight. The old man strained his back so Jou-chan and Yahiko went to help at the clinic."

"I told you that like ten times already. Yes!" She sighed.

"And Kenshin?"

"Zanza. You hang around here every single day. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Hey hey hey. It's not Zanza it's Sanosuke." He insisted for the hundredth time since they had met, "But where's Kenshin?"

"Went to do some shopping."

"Ahh…"

The main gate creaked, moments later Kenshin had joined them at the back of the dojo, "Ah. Sano. Yahiko and Kaoru-dono went to help Megumi-dono at the clinic."

"I know." He smirked, "But Kenshin… Don't you think it would've been better if you had gone to help instead?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Think about it. What can those two do?"

"You have a point…" Kenshin grumbled, "Well the most we can hope for is that they don't give Megumi-dono headaches."

"I thought Zanza was stupid…" Kyoka muttered to herself.

"Well it has nothing to do with me." Sanosuke grumbled, tossing a wave over his shoulder as he left.

"Ah…" Kyoka stared after him, "Didn't he come here to freeload today?"

Surprisingly, when it comes to food, Sanosuke's ears work beyond well. He dashed back to the gate, leaning so far over it, she thought he was going to fall over, "Feed me."

Kenshin sweat dropped, "Why don't you go eat in town today? Take Kyoka-dono with you. Show her around town."

Kyoka was ticked off, "Why do I have to go with him?"

"Now now Kyoka-dono. I'll give you money for today so just entertain him."

"Free money is better than a free meal." Sanosuke stuck one of his hands out, "Gimme."

Kenshin handed it to Kyoka, laughing nervously, "Sano has a tendency to go to strange places. Kyoka-dono, this one is tired of going, put up with him. And never give Sano money, he gambles it away."

Kyoka sighed, stuffing the money into her gi, "You got it."

About an hour later, Sanosuke let out a loud burp, "I'm stuffed!"

She sweat dropped, "I really don't see how you're that scrawny…."

"Hey!" He leaned forward, ignoring her last comment, "How much money is left?"

She held out the remaining few coins, "Pocket change."

"That's enough for me!" Sanosuke smirked, "Hey. Today, I'll take you some place fun. Follow me."

"I don't know…" She gave him a wary look, "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." He grabbed her wrist, leading her out of the restaurant and into the streets.

She didn't complain much, they only had pocket change so she doubted that he would do anything overly costly but when he lead her down a shady alley, she protested, "Where are we going? I don't like this…"

"Don't be just a worrywart. Just come." He continued to drag her into a run-down area. Surprisingly, there were several old run down straw houses. Sliding the open a door, he led her inside with a smile, "Hey guys! It's been a while!"

"Oh! Sano!" One man greeted them, "And who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"No way." Kyoka deadpanned before Sanosuke could even open his mouth, "Zanza's an acquaintance."

"Ouch. Sano, she doesn't like you all that much." Another man laughed.

Sanosuke finally released her, only to place the now free hand on her head, "She'll fall for me someday."

"Funny." She scoffed.

"See, she says I'm funny." He chuckled, pulling her over to sit in a corner of the room, "Hey. Lend me the rest of that money."

She slapped the coins into his hand, "It's not much. What are you gonna do with it?"

"Just watch." He commanded.

A burly looking man chuckled, "Forget the money, Sagara. Is that your woman?"

"She doesn't belong to any one." He snorted.

"I'm assuming that's a yes."

"Assuming makes an ass out of you and me." She rolled her eyes.

"Hishimanji, we told you not to come around here anymore." Sanosuke growled.

"Well we have to earn our money back." The man retorted, his eyes flickering over Kyoka's chest area, "But I'll settle for the woman."

Sanosuke spared her a glance, "She's n-!"

"Zanza." She placed a hand on his shoulder, restraining him, "You want to gamble with me?"

"Now we're talking." The man chuckled, "Sagara, your woman has bigger balls than you."

She snorted, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Pay attention. Cho is for even numbers and Han is for odd numbers." Hishimanji explained, even though it really wasn't necessary, "Two out of three. If I win, you sleep with me."

"And if I win?" She smirked.

"Won't happen but if you win, I'll give you this." He grunted, throwing down a pouch.

"Mind if I look?" She wasn't really asking. She was just telling him that she wanted to see the contents. She flipped the pouch open with two fingers before snapping it closed again, satisfied with the contents, "Zanza, roll the dice for us."

"Wait. To prevent cheating, allow me to use my dice."

"I'm not a child." She snorted, "You can put one of your dice in there but the other one stays."

"Tch." He scoffed, flinging one of his dice to Sanosuke, "She's sharp. I like it."

"I'm not an it." She retorted, watching Sanosuke throw the dice into a cup before shaking it up. He slammed the cup down upside down, "Call it."

"Ladies first."

"Han." She said, indifferently.

"Then Cho for me."

Sanosuke spared her a worried glance before removing the cup, revealing a five and a six. Kyoka smirked, "Winner."

"I said best out of three." The man growled.

Sanosuke repeated the motion, "Call it."

"I'll go first this time. Han!"

"Cho." She shrugged.

Sanosuke removed the cup, revealing two ones. The onlookers burst into pandemonium, "Twice in a row. She's pretty good!"

Sanosuke gave her a goofy grin, "Not bad there."

She shrugged, pulling the pouch closer to her, "I'll take this now."

"Yeah. Now get lost." The man who had greeted them shouted.

Hishimanji grumbled something inaudible on his way out. The peace was short-lived. A wooden cannonball crashed down onto the hut. Sanosuke threw his body over Kyoka's, keeping the rubble off. She raised an eyebrow, "Zanza, you're scrawny. Protect yourself."

He scratched his head awkwardly, "Well I brought you here so it's the least I can do."

"Hey! Sano! Give us a hand!" A man cried out, "We've got a major injury here."

Sanosuke dashed over to help the two carry a man who had been seriously injured by the cannonball. Kyoka dusted herself off, following after the panicked group. The man who ran in the front cried out, "Sensei!"

"What happened?"

"Takani's a doctor here?" Kyoka almost laughed, "How ironic…"

"A fight at the gambling joint. They dropped a cannonball on us!"

"Talk later!" Sanosuke commanded, "He's gonna die if you don't hurry up."

Megumi rose calling out to Yahiko and Kaoru who had joined them some time ago, "Kaoru-san get some cotton balls and water. Yahiko get the antiseptic lotion."

The two ran off to gather the material. Megumi washed her hands mumbling to herself, "Disinfect it first."

"Dude. She's a woman. Is it gonna be okay?" One of the men asked.

Ignoring him, Megumi asked for Kyoka and Sanosuke to hold the patient's arms and legs down. Megumi worked tirelessly through the night, long after Yahiko and Kaoru had fallen asleep. Even the men who carried the patient here had fallen asleep, leaving Kyoka and Sanosuke to help Megumi. The patient had lost consciousness some time ago and now Sanosuke was holding the oil lantern for Megumi while Kyoka handed Megumi a different tool every once in a while. Finally she leaned back, sighing with relief, "Done. He's alright now."

Megumi immediately slouched back, asleep. Kyoka leaned her comfortably against the wall, "Not bad for a drug maker."

"Here." Sanosuke had tossed a blanket over her head. She hadn't even noticed him move but she didn't complain. It was getting cold. Sanosuke leaned down to help Kyoka wrap a blanket around Megumi before turning to leave, "Kyoka. Sorry about today. Let's try to have more fun next time."

She rolled her eyes lightly, "It was plenty fun."

He chuckled, sliding the door to the side, "Let's do it again sometime."

"Sure." She felt her eyes droop as Sanosuke slid the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters other than my OC's. Sadly I will never own them.**

* * *

"They say she's a quack."

"She left a suffering man behind."

"She's not a real doctor."

"Did you see that priest? He was the real deal."

"I heard he cured the man with prayers."

Kyoka eyed the gossiping town's people. Megumi was no quack doctor, it should be obvious to anyone who had seen her work. She rolled her eyes, the town's people were going to believe some voodoo magic over a real doctor.

Sanosuke nudged her gently, "They're talking about Megumi."

"I know." Kyoka scoffed, dusting off Aoshi's coat as if Sanosuke had germs, "And some Raikou guy."

Sanosuke shrugged, "I'm headed to the Akabeko to eat with some of the guys, wanna come?"

"No thanks. Zanza, you gamble too much."

He chuckled, "You say that but you're hella good. You must've gambled a lot more than me."

"I used to… With the Oniwabanshu." She admitted.

"Oh… Sorry." He quickly defended himself, "Didn't mean to pour salt on old wounds."

"It's alright. I guess I'll go find my brother for now."

"Be careful. It looks like some annoying guys have their eyes on our female doctor."

"You mean _your_ female doctor?" She teased, "You don't have to hide it. I saw the way you looked at her yesterday."

He turned away, a tint of pink on his cheeks, "It's not like that."

"Sure." She waved over her shoulder as she wandered off to find her brother.

It didn't take long to find him. Actually, Yahiko came to her. The boy dashed passed her in a full on sprint. She shook her head, "He's in a hurry today."

Her eyes narrowed when Megumi came speed walking down the dirt road, "What are you doing?"

Megumi spared her a glance, "There's no time to explain, I have to catch up to Raikou."

"Raikou. Ahhh that priest?" She mused, "Alright then, I'll go with you."

Megumi looked over the girl warily, looks like she had some trust issues but Kyoka didn't blame her. It wasn't long before Yahiko came running back towards the two girls, "I found it! Nee-san! Come with us."

"That was the plan." She nodded, dashing after Yahiko. Megumi explained briefly on the way. She told Kyoka about a patient that she went to see every once in a while, a little girl who had a serious illness. She had described how Raikou had taken her away, claiming that he could cure her illness. She also explained how the little girl's parents believed that the only good medicine was the expensive kind so they turned to Raikou, who charges unbelievably high prices for 'holy' water.

Just on the outskirts of town, a medium sized run-down temple was bustling with men. Kyoka narrow her eyes and recognized Hishimanji. Kyoka dashed forward kicking the door down. Megumi stepped inside first, "Stop this at once!"

"I'm in the middle of my prayer!" A large man growled.

Kyoka sighed, "You must be Raikou."

Megumi ignored the man, "Kanekura-san! Don't you understand! Money doesn't cure illnesses!"

"B-But they said you were a quack. They said you abandoned a suffering man in the streets."

"I cannot cure a man who isn't sick. He was faking it." Megumi explained.

"Whaddya say?!" Kyoka spun around in time to block a kick from a man who had snuck up on them. Stumbling back, she drew her tanto from underneath Aoshi's overcoat just as the man at the door drew his dagger, "I can't let you go home knowing all this info."

Kyoka let out a snort as he pushed back the second door, revealing a majority of the men that were outside. She rolled her eyes, charging forward. Yahiko called out, "Don't kill them."

She sighed, changing the grip mid-dash so she would hit them with the flat side of her tanto. Still, she had enough strength to render the men unconscious. Her eyes narrowed when a strong presence entered the scene. One of the men flew passed her, scraping whatever he was holding against her arm, and into the building. Her eyes flickered to the cause only to fly back to her next opponent. One glance was enough for her to know, the man who had just arrived was an ally, "Zanza. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you a hand." His voice was filled with some sort of arrogance.

"Then I'll leave these punks to you." She said, turning back into the room to help her brother with the losers who had decided to use a different door to storm in. Those men fell one by one, so easily that she was almost bored. Sanosuke had wrapped up with the men outside and had already dashed in to take out Raikou. Raikou was sent flying by Sanosuke strong punch.

Kyoka sheathed her tanto, ignoring Megumi who was instructing the patient's parents when suddenly Sanosuke yelled, "Get down."

Kyoka pulled Yahiko into her arms, ducking down just as a wooden cannonball passed over their heads. Kyoka looked over her shoulder, spotting the man who had fired the cannon. He shouted maniacally, "Get killed!"

"This 'getting killed' idea doesn't seem very peaceful." Kenshin scolded them.

Kyoka sweat dropped, that man seemed to silently appear and disappear as he pleased. She shook her head; it appeared that the man didn't need any help. Kenshin had the men sprawled out on the ground before they knew what hit them.

Suddenly, Raikou crawled his way over to Megumi begging, "Help me! My insides feel like they're going to burst!"

Yahiko snickered, "Why don't you do something with your magic?"

"There's no way my fake prayers could do anything!" The man cried.

"He finally admitted it!" Sanosuke snorted.

"I'm begging you!" Raikou cried shamelessly.

Megumi turned to the man with a dark look, "Oh? I see, you are in trouble. If I leave you here your insides will rot and you'll die. But, depending on the following conditions I might help you."

Kyoka could almost swear to god that Megumi had grown some sort of mischievous looking fox ears. Megumi shoved a scrap of paper into his hands and demanded that Raikou write it down before handing him a bottle of some sort of medicine, "Tell the people, YOU are the quack doctor."

Kyoka shook her head, watching Megumi crouch down to help Hishimanji and his men. Kyoka found Sanosuke's voice copying her own, "Just leave them. They can't hurt people if they're hurt."

Megumi glared at the two teens, "Medicine is for everyone. We don't discriminate. Hold on! You're both injured too."

"It's like a bug bite. If I treated them all there would be no end to it." Sanosuke grunted, pointing at Kyoka, "But you're bleeding."

She was about to thank him for pointing it out when she realized, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Sanosuke instantly scooted away, "What are you talking about?"

"You should watch where you're punching people next time. That first guy you punch scraped me with something." She raged.

"My-My bad." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Whatever." She huffed, "It'll scab over."

* * *

"Man what was the medicine you gave Raikou. It cured him in one shot!" Yahiko was seriously idolizing Megumi on the way back to the dojo.

Kyoka cringed, she was seeing those ears again as Megumi giggled, "That was just plain old water."

Kenshin laughed, "And he was cured just drinking that, that he was."

"That's so stupid!" Yahiko grumbled.

* * *

Just a few days later, Kyoka sat on the porch of the dojo along with Yahiko, Kaoru, Kenshin and, the now fully healed, Gensai-sensei. He was telling them about how whenever he visited the outpatients, they would ask about the female doctor. She snorted when Yahiko commented on Kaoru's lack of charm and Kaoru chased him off the porch. Kyoka leaned back against the slightly open, sliding door. When she heard some light snoring, she peered around the door to find Sanosuke leaning against the other side fast asleep.

She smirked, "There's only one thing the lady doctor can't cure. Zanza is resting cause he's lovesick."

"Kyoka-dono." Kenshin warned, "Sano doesn't react well to being teased."

"Yeah yeah. The lady doctor's coming to visit later anyways. Might as well tell her." Kyoka commented, lying flat on the porch, her feet towards Kenshin and her head by the opening in the door, "Like a lovesick dog."

Kyoka let out a small scream when Sanosuke's face appeared right above hers. She shoved his face away, sitting up.

Sanosuke snickered, "Why do I have a feeling the lovesick dog you were talking about is me?"

"Cause it is." She snorted.

"At least I don't run around in my love interest's extremely oversized coat all day." He retorted.

"He's not my love interest and this was an early birthday gift from him!" She shouted.

"Birthday?" Sanosuke eyed the girl, "When is your birthday?"

"Next month." She replied, spotting Megumi coming through the gate, "Hey. There she is. You should ask her to cure your little illness."

A tint of pink appeared on the man's face, "Leave me alone."

"Kenshin. I think he reacts just fine." Kyoka mused.

Kenshin was laughing, "I think so too, that I do."

Half an hour later, Kaoru had given up on chasing Yahiko and returned to the porch. Dr. Gensai had left, claiming that he was leaving on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a few days, leaving his two grandchildren at the dojo to be babysat. Yahiko returned soon after, stretching out on the porch. He laid back to rest his head in his sister's lap, "Nee-san. I'm hungry."

"Looks like I'm just in time." Megumi, who had entered the dojo half an hour ago, slid the door open. Kyoka lifted an eyebrow upon seeing the tray, sweet potatoes.

Yahiko sat straight up, snatching a potato from the tray before Megumi could even set it down. Kyoka scooted over so Kenshin could give the lady some room to put down the tray. Sanosuke sat cross-legged behind her so she decided to tilt her head back to bother him. She leaned back slightly to look up at his face, "Now's your chance lover boy."

"Shut it." He pushed her head forward and away from him with one hand.

She shrugged, happily nibbling on her potato. Megumi crouched down and whispered, "Ken-san. Don't you think it suits her? The way Kaoru-san is eating that potato."

Kenshin leaned over to give Kaoru a glance, "Hmm?"

Kyoka gave the girl a glance as well, even though Megumi wasn't talking to her. Megumi gave him a second to look before continuing, "Just like a country bumpkin."

Apparently, Kyoka wasn't the only one listening to someone who wasn't talking to her. Kenshin burst out laughing along with Sanosuke, who was eavesdropping as well. Kenshin had already stopped laughing but Sanosuke continued to shake with laughter. Sanosuke gripped the back of Kyoka's jacket as he tried to control his laughter.

"Sano-san! Sanosuke-san! Are you around here?" A panicked voice called out.

That got him to stop laughing. A man with a full beard and mustaches carried a child into the dojo, "I'm sorry I barged in here like this."

"Sensei?" Sanosuke released her jacket, gently pushing her out of the way to get off the porch, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry." The man said, "This child from my school suddenly got a stomachache. I remember hearing that you know a good doctor, Sano-san."

"Yeah but Gensai-sensei just left on a business trip. He won't be back for a while." Sanosuke explained.

"Oh no." The man complained.

"Excuse me." Megumi had left her spot on the porch and joined the two. She placed a hand over the child's forehead, "It seems like there's no fever."

"Gensai-sensei isn't needed." Kyoka mused, "We've got a perfectly good doctor right here."

"Kaoru-san prepare a futon. Ken-san, boil some water for me." Megumi commanded.

"This woman doesn't look like much, but she's a good doctor." Sanosuke stated proudly.

"A female doctor?" The man asked. He seemed doubtful.

"I won't say anything about her personality but I'll vouch for her skills as a doctor." Sanosuke assured.

"Sanosuke!" Megumi shouted, "Stop jabbering and help me get this child inside!"

"Don't be so demanding!" Sanosuke retorted.

"Ah. Fighting does no good, Sano-san." The teacher scolded.

"Don't worry about it." Yahiko teased, "They're just flirting."

"What did you say?!" Sanosuke was one to instantly pick a fight after all.

"Let's get this kid inside." Megumi sighed.

"Thank you." The teacher followed her inside.

Just as they got inside, Megumi slammed the door behind the teacher.

Kyoka sweat dropped, "We're not going to kill the boy."

Only moments later, Megumi was finished.

Dr. Gensai's grandchildren turned around to announce, "The boy is going to be okay now!"

"That's good." Kenshin said, "That man seems to be the teacher at a small school."

"Yeah. He lives on the same block as me." Sanosuke added, "He used to be a samurai but I never really asked how he ended up at Ruffian Row House"

"So that would make him a low class samurai." Yahiko nodded, arrogantly.

"We were low class samurai too." Kyoka scolded, ignoring the fact that Sanosuke's housing area was called Ruffian Row House, "We can't say things like that."

"Anyways, he worked odd jobs every once in a while and eventually opened up that public school."

"Ehh… How noble." Yahiko attempted to redeem himself.

Kyoka raised an eyebrow when Kenshin peered into the room suspiciously, "What's wrong Kenshin?"

"Nothing. I just feel like I've met him before, that I do." He explained.

"Well he was a samurai?" Kyoka offered.

"No, it's probably just my imagination." He laughed.

"Oh Kyoka-chan. Look at this." Kaoru handed her a newspaper.

"What is this for?"

"The front page news is about a group of assassins."

Kyoka scanned the page briefly, "Jinpuu Squad? A group that attacks high-ranking government officials and kills them? What does this have to do with me?"

"W-Well you always wear that coat so I thought that you might be searching for Aoshi an-!"

"You thought Aoshi-sama had something to do with the Jinpuu Squad?" Kyoka finished for her, "Aoshi-sama's not interested in that kind of thing anymore. And I'm not looking for him."

"Ehh… But the jacket…"

"Has no meaning. Not important." She smirked, almost sadistically.

Kaoru back down, almost regretting mentioning it.

Kenshin made attempts to calm the girl, "I'm sure Aoshi would rather do something more meaningful than kill politicians."

She shrugged, "I don't really care."

Sanosuke sweat dropped, "That's not what your face said a minute ago."

"Zanza." She threatened, "Do you want to get stabbed?"

"Let's go shopping." Kenshin cut in, preventing a fight, "Kyoka-dono and Yahiko should come shopping with me. We need ingredients for dinner."

"Yes sir." Kyoka hopped up, pulling Yahiko with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters other than my OC's. Sadly I will never own them.**

* * *

The next day, Kyoka sent Yahiko and Kenshin shopping on their own while she mopped up the wooden porches of the dojo. Kaoru smiled when she saw the younger girl, "Kyoka-chan, Sanosuke's calling for you."

"Zanza." She sweat dropped, "Why didn't you just tell him I wasn't here? All he does is take me to help him gamble."

"Want me to go back and tell him off for you?" She held up her fist confidently.

Kyoka shook her head, "That's alright. I guess I'll go earn some money today."

She finished mopping up the floor, leaning the mop to the side before heading to the gate.

Sanosuke waved upon seeing her, "Kyoka, no coat today?"

"It's drying in the back." She rolled her eyes, "I don't wear it every day, stupid."

He shrugged, "Hey. Today if we win a lot, I'll take you out for a drink."

"Zanza… I don't drink." Aoshi had always said that he didn't like drinking. She smiled, remembering how cool he had sounded when he said it. Aoshi's reason for not drinking was much less cool; he just couldn't hold his liquor. She had never witnessed it but Hannya had claimed that their commander could never hold his liquor very well.

"No fun." Sanosuke complained.

Kyoka sighed, "I don't believe you."

Sanosuke had convinced her to just have one shot of sake but he was drinking nonstop while she still held the cup, afraid to try it. He had taken her to gamble as usual, she wasn't really complaining since this was her way of repaying Kaoru but eventually the guys had dished out the alcohol. He spared her a glance, "What's wrong?"

She held the cup towards him, "Drink it for me."

His arm shook slightly as he reached out to take it, throwing his head back to practically inhale the shot, "Did you drink any?"

She shook her head, "No."

A tint of pink was on Sanosuke's nose, "Just have one shot!"

"You've had too many. Your nose is pink." She snorted, "I think it's time to stop."

"I'm not done yet!" He complained, leaning toward her, "And you haven't even started."

She yelped when he shoved the bottle into her hands, "What are you doing?"

"Drink it all." He grinned, "We'll leave after that."

Her eyebrow twitched, "You're annoying."

Ignoring her comment, Sanosuke pulled a gourd towards himself, "Drink, drink."

She pushed the bottle away, "No."

He wasn't really complaining. Instead, he chugged the remainder of the sake a quiet burp slipping passed his lips. His hand flew over his mouth, "You didn't hear that."

She smirked, "Wow. That was… Amusing."

One of Sanosuke's friends laughed hysterically, "Sano. You're losing your touch."

He chuckled, "I guess I was just making room for more!"

"… I thought we were leaving." Kyoka sighed.

Another man whistled, "Are you taking her to your place, Sano?"

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he replied, "I could do that."

She wanted to slap the smug look off his face but held back, "No thanks."

"We could have a drink with sensei." He suggested, ignoring her rejection.

"Sensei? You mean that teacher from the other day?"

"Aa. He's usually free around this time. Let's have a drink." He stumbled slightly but caught his balance.

She shook her head shamefully, "I don't believe I hang out with you."

"Let's go!" He dragged her out behind him, "You know this is my first time bringing a girl to my place. Don't be surprised with what you see."

She lifted her eyebrow quizzically, "You're a boy… It's obviously going to be messy. Maybe if I'm lucky, your underwear will be hidden."

He scratched his cheek with one finger, "You've been to a guy's place before?"

"No…" Kyoka had never really been invited to a man's house but she had assassinated enough men to know that a majority of them were slobs. The only time she had ever even gone into a boy's room, other than her brother's, would be Aoshi's temporary room(s) during each job. Aoshi wasn't really a messy man so she didn't really know what to expect from Sanosuke. Would he be messy like that fat slob she had assassinated or would he be like Aoshi? Maybe in between?

"I don't like that face you're making." His eyes flickered to her feet before returning to her face, "I'm not that bad."

"I didn't say you were."

Sanosuke stopped when a group of cloaked men stepped out onto the road, "Oh. Sensei?"

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Follow them."

Kyoka thought they would never stop but the group finally stopping in front of a temple. She sat in a tree, Sanosuke was standing below her, listening to the conversation. The men all wore the same clothing, giving them some sort of gang appearance, "I'm sorry about yesterday. That was rude of me. You were the Assistant Master when I was learning the Hinoha Ittou Ryu."

"It seems you've improved since I last saw you. How many men have you slain in that time? You carry your blade like someone who has tasted human blood." The teacher hissed.

"A sword exists to kill. Your sword is that same as mine." One of the men answered, "Would you like to put your skills to use one more time?"

"An assassination…"

"The Imperialist Government doesn't think much of us. Yet, it is controlled by those who abuse their powers for profit. To correct this dirty government, assassination is necessary."

"Will that change this world?"

"I will change it. With this sword." The man pulled back his cloak to reveal a katana, "I know you don't want to end your life like this either. How about it?"

"No matter what, a man who kills cannot bask in the sunlight. That is unacceptable. The school is my treasure. I repent for all those I have slain my using my skills to teach those kids. Toma, I don't think I'll ever see you again."

As the teacher turned to leave, the cloaked man, Toma, called out, "Wait. The Jinpuu squad never lets their prey escape. The same can be said about you. No matter what it takes, you will join us."

The teacher continued to walk away, ignoring the cloaked men.

Sanosuke glanced up at the girl in the tree, "He's the same as Kenshin."

She shrugged, "How respectable."

"I guess we'll have to drink some other time." Sanosuke chuckled, "Let's go. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"Nah." Kyoka hopped out of the tree quietly, "I'll go on my own."

He shrugged, "I'll see you around then."

The next day, Kyoka pushed Sanosuke off the porch of the dojo as she mopped the floor, "You free loader, get out of the way."

"You're a free loader too!" He complained, lifting himself back onto the porch, "And don't interrupt my story!"

Kenshin laughed nervously, "So Sano, what did the teacher do again?"

"He told the guy no! But the guy was creepy." Sanosuke pushed the mop away when she pushed it into his side.

Megumi approached the group with a broom in her hand, "Hey! Sanosuke! Get up and help a little!"

"Just leave him alone, Megumi-san." Kaoru snorted, finishing up the dusting on the inside.

Yahiko was cleaning a table in the main room, "Yeah! If Sanosuke started to help the world might end or something."

"Shut up!" He snapped.

The little girls scream happily, "Ojii-chan!"

"Gensai-sensei…" Kyoka spared the old man a glance, "Welcome back."

"It's good to see that you guys are all cheerful." He laughed.

"Ojii-chan! Were you worried about us?" The girls asked.

"Of course. You're my treasured grandchildren after all." The old man gave each of his grandchildren a hand to hold.

Sanosuke smiled at the scene but jumped to his feet in a panic, "The kids!"

Kyoka looked up, "What? You have kids?"

He didn't bother to answer, instead he dashed out the door as if something were on fire.

Kaoru asked, "What's with him all of a sudden?"

"Kids…" Kyoka screamed, "THE KIDS!"

Yahiko called out to his sister, "Nee-san! You better not be pregnant with Sanosuke's kids!"

"Makes no sense…" Megumi nudged the boy, "Sanosuke ran out first."

"….. Then Sano's the pregnant one?" Kenshin titled his head to the side, "Oro…."

"Then my sister is the father?" Yahiko titled his head, mimicking Kenshin.

"Your sister is a man?" Kaoru titled her head with them.

Megumi sweat dropped, "They're all idiots."

* * *

Kyoka had caught up to Sanosuke in a flash, the Oniwabanshu had always been proud of their speed. She wasn't even out of breath by the time they had stopped. Actually, it was more like a child had met them about half way so they didn't really go that far.

Sanosuke skidded to a stop, "Kikumatsu! What's wrong?"

"Sanosuke-san! A weird man took Sensei away!" The shaved boy from the other day screamed.

"Which way did they go?" Sanosuke growled, his facial expression seemed to scare the child.

"Towards Shinagawa."

"Dammit! That bastard came here after all!" Sanosuke seemed to know where Shinagawa was so Kyoka let him lead.

The sun began to fall as they ran and by the time they had reached Shinagawa, night had fallen. She couldn't help but remember all the times she had gone out to do odd jobs for the Oniwabanshu at this time of the night. Her hand subconsciously moved to the tanto strapped to her lower back. Her other hand instantly searched for Aoshi's jacket but she remembered that she had taken it off to keep it clean while she mopped. She frowned but kept running. The screams of men filled the air as the Jinpuu squad cut them down one by one. Kyoka spotted the group of cloaked men surrounding a wealthy looking man on the outskirts of town.

The leader, Toma, turned to the teacher, "Sasaki-san, you can't go back now. Kill him."

The teacher reached out and took the sword held out to him by Toma. Sanosuke dashed forward, "Wait! Stop it! Sensei, stop!"

"Sano-san!" Sasaki looked surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" Toma growled.

"A teacher shouldn't be holding something like that!" Sanosuke growled, "What kind of rotten bastards would threaten him by using children! For that, Sagara Sanosuke won't ever forgive you!"

Kyoka stepped out beside the boy, "Zanza's got a point. Next time you guys decide to kill someone, do it on your own."

Sanosuke glared down at the to-be victim, "Don't just sit there! Get outta here!"

The man ran off screaming but the Jinpuu Squad gave chase. Sanosuke stepped forward to take care of the chasers but Toma held a sword to the boy's neck, "You have some nerve to challenge the Jinpuu Squad without a weapon. And you brought a girl."

Kyoka smirked, "Would you like some assistance, Zanza?"

"Just stop those guys!" He commanded.

"No need." The men who were giving chase didn't get very far. Actually, it wasn't really a surprise since Kenshin was the one who cut them down.

Kyoka shook her head, "You always come out of nowhere."

Kenshin approached the group slowly but intimidatingly, "I don't like the fact that you drew a sword on an unarmed man. You opponent will be me!"

The two locked blades for just a moment. A high pitched whistle filled the area, Toma jumped back, "I'd like to fight you again where there are no interruptions. Next time, I am positive that my sword will pierce your throat."

With that, the Jinpuu Squad turned and ran away. Kenshin turned to the three onlookers with a smile, "Sensei. He uses the same style as you."

"Himura-san." The teacher grumbled, "You had him."

Kenshin shook his head, the motion revealing a light cut on his neck, "I was in trouble there."

Kyoka grumbled, "Why did you come?"

"Yahiko said that you were likely to kill someone if you were in danger." Kenshin turned to the girl, "This one does not permit killing, that I do not."

"Tch. Then should I flip my tanto over like your sakabato?" She snorted.

"This one would appreciate that."

She sweat dropped, "I was kidding… But now you're not going to let me take that back, are you?"

Kenshin's eyes gleamed mysteriously, "Would you like to try?"

Kyoka shook her head, handing the man her tanto. She didn't want to mess with a man who was strong enough to bring Aoshi to his knees. While Kenshin fiddled with the girl's dagger, the teacher took the time to voice his concern, "Himura-san. You were the Hitokiri Battosai from that time."

"I threw away that name in Kyoto long ago, that I did." Kenshin explained, "Just like you threw away your sword."

"Don't worry, Sensei." Sanosuke comforted the older man, "Kenshin and I won't let anyone change your resolve. Your hands are no longer meant to hold a sword."

"And he doesn't even bother to mention me." Kyoka grumbled, "I bet he wouldn't forget if it was Takani that was standing here."

Sanosuke glared at her as if he was going to make a comeback but the teacher interrupted, "Thank you, Sano-san. No matter what happens, I promise you that I will never hold a sword again."

"That's good to hear." Sanosuke nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Kyoka handed Kaoru her recent winnings from gambling.

Kaoru squealed happily, "So much money! I thought you would be bad like Sanosuke but you're earning so much money!"

"Nee-san! Stop giving ugly all that money!" Yahiko complained, "Buy me something every once in a while."

"Next time." She promised.

Kenshin walked by carrying Dr. Gensai's grandchildren, Ayame and Suzume, in his arms, "Good morning."

"Kenshin." Kyoka nodded, "How's your neck?"

"It was just a scratch. This one is fine, that he is." Kenshin chuckled, "When is your shift, Kyoka-dono?"

"Whenever Zanza gets lazy?" She shrugged, "He didn't really give me an answer when I asked how I should help."

Kenshin sighed, "It's because you made that comment about Megumi-dono yesterday. Sano is probably tired of being teased, that he is."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing important, we're just volunteering at the school."

"Sanosuke?! Volunteering?!" Kaoru looked terrified, like the world was going to end today but then she shrugged, "Oh well."

Yahiko leaned over to ask, "Nee-san, is Sanosuke pregnant?"

Kyoka tilted her head to the side much like Kenshin had done the day before, "What are you talking about? Isn't Zanza a man?"

"Then are you pregnant?" Kaoru squealed at the thought.

"… Did Zanza tell you I was pregnant?" She growled, "He's a dead man!"

"He didn't say it. I just assumed since you both ran out talking about kids." Kaoru said, "Oh by the way, Kenshin's doing the laundry today so if you've got anything then give it to him."

When Kenshin put out his hand for clothing, Kyoka shook her head, "I've got nothing."

The group ditched Kenshin to do the laundry and moved into the main practice room to watch Yahiko do his morning training.

Yahiko handed his sister a shinai, "Let's spar!"

"I don't know how." She protested.

"Eh?" Kaoru gasped, "But weren't you-."

"With the Oniwabanshu? Yeah. But they're ninjas, you're asking me to be like a samurai." She shrugged avoiding the topic, "I could try but I'm not going to hold the sword properly."

"I want to see." Ayame and Suzume cheered, "Onee-san!"

"She's mine!" Yahiko screamed at the girls, "My sister, not yours!"

Kyoka sweat dropped, "Let's just try this."

Yahiko took his place, taking a traditional samurai stance with both hands on the shinai. Kyoka held the shinai in reverse, crouching forward to hold her free hand in front of her and the shinai behind her back. Kaoru commented before they had even started, "Kyoka-chan, you're holding it strangely."

"This is the way I use my tanto so just let it go." She smiled nervously, "I know you're a professional but I'm not even into swords so let it slide."

Kyoka narrowed her eyes when Yahiko slid one foot forward, keeping his sword in front of him. With a battle cry he lunged forward, bring his sword down on her. Kyoka rotated her body to move the shinai that was behind her back to block his sword with the end of the shinai that was closer to the hilt. She lightly punched the boy in the chest, knocking him backwards before closing in. In one swift motion, she had the boy disarmed with her sword pointed at his neck. She still held the shinai in the reverse form but had put her other hand on the butt of the sword.

Yahiko froze, "So f-fast."

"Even if I'm not strong, the Oniwabanshu taught me that speed covers for almost everything." She spoke slowly, remembering the letters that they had written her. She had resolved to read them on her birthday but she was going to lose her will if she kept thinking about them. Slowly lowering the shinai, she remembered that she hadn't cried a single tear when they had fallen to the Gatling gun. She didn't even cry when Aoshi cried, or when they buried them, so why did she feel like crying now?

The door to the practice room slammed open, "Yo! Where's Kenshin?"

"He's outside doing laundry." Kaoru answered.

"Laundry?" Sanosuke grumbled.

"He's not there." The teacher announced.

"He's not there?" Kaoru repeated, "Then where would he be?"

"Sanosuke." Yahiko had retrieved his shinai, "Is there something that you're worried about?"

"Oh no!" He waved his arms in front of his face, "I'm sure that Kenshin, of all people, will be fine."

"What are you talking about?!" Kaoru screamed, "This morning Kyoka and Kenshin insisted that you guys were just volunteering at the school! What are you two hiding?!"

Kyoka backed away, pushing Sanosuke out in front of her, "Tell her, Zanza."

With a sigh, Sanosuke spilled the whole story about the Jinpuu Squad and assassinations and how they tried to recruit the teacher.

Kaoru shouted, "Then we have to find Kenshin! Right now!"

Kyoka sweat dropped when the girl pulled Sanosuke out of the dojo by the ear, "Good thing I didn't tell her."

The teacher glanced down at the girl nervously, probably thinking the same thing. Yahiko chased after his teacher and the complaining Sanosuke.

Kyoka had managed to save Sanosuke along the way, she patted the boy's ear comfortingly, "Now you have an excuse to see Takani."

He glared at her, "Shut up!"

Kenshin's presence earned some peace and quiet, "Now, now, now. Let's not fight among each other. The next target was determined."

"An assassination?" Sanosuke grumbled, "They're fast."

The group ran back to the dojo to plan their next action. A gloomy silence filled the room as the group thought about the Jinpuu Squad. Kyoka on the other hand was thinking about the Oniwabanshu but when Kaoru opened her mouth, she shoved those thoughts out of her mind.

Angrily, Kaoru said, "No matter what killing someone is wrong!"

"It's my fault." The teacher bowed his head slightly, "The way Toma is now, it's the way I used to be."

"What do you mean?" Kyoka lifted an eyebrow with curiosity.

"I thought that I could save this world with my sword and Toma admired that part of me and ended up training so hard that seeing blood is normal to him. But when the Revolution ended, Toma could not adapt to the new generation. He still believes that a sword can save the country. It's my responsibility to stop him, at any cost."

"Hold on a minute!" Sanosuke cut in, "You've already thrown away your sword."

"That's right it's not your fault!" Kaoru added.

"But it is. They all died. I killed all those men and Toma killed just like I did."

Kyoka's eyes widened, remembering the look on Aoshi face when he had buried the Oniwabanshu members that gave their lives for him. Sasaki had the exact same expression and it was pissing her off.

Yahiko was the next to comfort the man, "Sensei! It's not your fault. It's those Jinpuu morons who can't change their ways!"

"That's right." Kaoru nodded.

"But I was the one who taught the members of the Jinpuu Squad. I will take responsibility."

"But Se-!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyoka punched the man in the face so hard that he flew out of the dojo, taking the door with him.

"Kyoka-chan." Kaoru and Yahiko made attempts to stop the girl but the two were stopped by Kenshin.

"If you were going to regret it then you shouldn't have taught them!" She stomped out to stand in the door way, watching the man rise to his feet, "And you shouldn't have been that kind of person!"

"Kyoka-san…" The teacher rubbed the side of his face, where she had punched him.

"You want to take responsibility now?! It's too late!" She stomped forward and held the man up by the collar.

"Kyoka-chan!" Kaoru called out but Kenshin held her back, "Kenshin, stop her!"

He shook his head solemnly, "She right."

Sasaki looked down at her sadly, "I understand that so now I-."

"NO! You threw away your sword! When you throw something away, you can never take it back!" She yelled, "It's too late to take responsibility for the people you've killed and it's too late to be responsible for Toma!"

The teacher had tears running down his face now, "Then what should I do?!"

"You threw all those things away so now, take on a new responsibility. Toma, those deaths, the assassinations, those things aren't your fault anymore. You're a teacher. Teach those kids with everything you've got. Protect them, that's your responsibility." She frowned, lowering the man to his feet before removing her hand from his collar, "And keep your promise to us. Never use a sword again. Leave the Jinpuu Squad to me."

Kyoka turned on her heels and headed to the back of the dojo, Kenshin followed her with some distance. When she stopped and sat on the back-porch, he sat beside her, "This one believes that you are mature beyond your years, Kyoka-dono."

She sighed, "I don't think so."

"To be honest, this one thought that you were completely talking to Aoshi. Your eyes were unfocused, that they were. A faraway look."

"Actually… I thought I was too." She admitted, "Sensei was making the same face Aoshi made as he buried the members of the Oniwabanshu. And at the time I didn't really get to tell him…. It wasn't his fault."

"Towards the end, you talked to Sensei." Kenshin mused, "There isn't a need to restrain your feelings, Kyoka-dono. This one is here, along with Kaoru-dono, Sano, and Yahiko. If you'd like to talk, I'm sure that they would be all ears. This is one is all ears if you need someone to talk to."

She had no intention of talking to anyone but she nodded, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters other than my OC's. Sadly I will never own them.**

* * *

After talking to Kyoka, Kenshin had left to stop the assassination before it was too late and the teacher remained at the dojo like promised. Sanosuke and Kyoka stayed behind to protect the teacher. Night had fallen and the Jinpuu Squad made their way to the dojo just like Kenshin had predicted. Kyoka smirked, "Now I get to take my anger out on them too."

Sanosuke cracked his knuckles anxiously, "Looks like they're here."

The Jinpuu Squad charged forward to attack, Kyoka pulled her tanto out with a clean 'shing!', attacking the nearest assassin. The teacher used his hand to beat up one of the men. Kyoka slashed her tanto with enough speed to knock the attackers out even though Kenshin had reversed the blade on her beloved dagger. The three of them were more than enough to destroy their attackers. One assassin remained conscious, Sanosuke cracked his knuckles threateningly, "Where are the other assassins?"

The man spilled their whole plan like a baby begging for his life. Kyoka sheathed her blade before following after Sanosuke and the teacher who had run off to help Kenshin after hearing the Jinpuu Squad's whole plan. Sanosuke was yelling at Kenshin as soon as he spotted the shorter man by the river, "You didn't even tell us you were leaving! Don't be so reserved, Kenshin!"

"He told me." Kyoka whispered to herself, "Whoops."

"Sano." Kenshin spotted the group easily. With all the noise Sanosuke was making, if he didn't notice them there would've been something wrong.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Sanosuke smirked, "I wouldn't forgive you if you hadn't left someone for me to beat up."

"I'm in the mood to kill but you seriously turned my blade so I can't." She glared at the red-haired man, "So I'll have to settle for beating them to a pulp."

Toma glared at the group of new arrivals, "Sasaki-san, what is the meaning of this?"

"Don't add any more sins onto what you have already done. Open your eyes, Toma!"

"Two fallen manslayers and a ruffian and a girl? Hah. The hassle of silencing you has just been alleviated." Toma snorted, "Cut them down!"

Kyoka was the first to attack. With deadly speed, she round-house kicked the closest assassin before turning to draw her blade on the next man. Slamming the hilt into his neck, she smashed the blade into another man who fell with a scream. Kyoka shook her head, "No blood, no kill."

When another assailant leaped toward her, she cut his blade in half before slamming her foot into his private parts. Sanosuke winced, "Ouch. Isn't that a little harsh?"

"If I can't kill people... Let me at least fight like this." She smirked sadistically, "Kenshin, how do you live with a blade that can only cut inanimate objects?"

The former manslayer chuckled, "It's better that way, that it is."

Toma turned to the man, "I am your opponent! Battosai!"

The two squared off while Kyoka turned to attack the next idiot who tried to attack her. Sanosuke and Sasaki had finished off their opponents and watched as Kyoka flung her opponent into the river. Kenshin already had Toma backed up against a tree when she turned her attention back to them. Toma gasped, "How did you avoid the Shiden Renga Blade?"

"So that's called the Shiden Renga Blade?" Sasaki approached his former apprentice, "Toma, the technique just involves throwing the second attack forward just as the first one is evaded but because of that, the first thrust naturally becomes shallower. From there, it was easy for Himura-san to see it coming. If the blade does not instantly kill it's not a Shiden blade."

A carriage approached them just as Toma slumped over, exhausted. A police officer stepped out, "Those are the members of the Jinpuu Squad! Arrest them! Himura-san, thank you for your assistance once more."

"It was not a big deal, that it was not." Kenshin smiled modestly, "But more importantly..."

The officer nodded, just as a man stepped out of the carriage, "Hashizume-san. Those men assassinated by the Jinpuu Squad were all your rivals. Therefore, the mastermind behind the Jinpuu Squad must be you!"

"I don't know them!" The man shook his head defiantly, "I've never seen them before."

"That's pathetic, Hashizume-san." Another officer stepped out of the shadows, "Just give it up."

Toma charged the man, "Hashizume!"

"Stop!" Kenshin stepped between the two.

Hashizume screamed and begged shamelessly, "I'll admit to anything just kill him! If he stays alive he'll come after me! He's a cold blooded killer."

Toma fell to his knees with his blade in hand. With a cry he raised it over his head, the blade pointing down toward himself, and brought it down. The teacher grabbed the hilt before Toma could do himself any harm, "Toma. Stop."

"At least let me die like a warrior!" He cried.

"It's unfair for you to die now." Sasaki said, "The sins that you have committed are so heavy. However, no matter how hard it is, you must come to terms with yourself and serve your sentence. Isn't that the least you can do to repent for the people you have slain?"

Sanosuke pulled the sword from the teacher's hand, "Sensei. I thought you were never going to hold a sword again?"

Sasaki laughed heartily, "Oh that was right. Sorry about that, Sano-san."

"Things like this should be tossed into the river!" Sanosuke flung the sword over his shoulder and into the river behind them. The sword glinted in the moonlight before falling into the river with a splash.

"Sano says some good things every once in a while, that he does." Kenshin smiled.

* * *

"Onee-san! Hurry up!" Ayame and Suzume pulled Kyoka into a road filled with stands. People were crammed into the street buying candy, souvenirs, trinkets, you name it. Elderly people, children, couples, people filled the street in large crowds.

"Don't rush." Kenshin warned the kids, "You might get into trouble."

"What did you say ugly?! We obviously have to try all the food!" Yahiko growled.

"Look at the clothes!" Kaoru shot back.

Kyoka sighed, "Why don't we do both?"

"Onee-san, will you buy us candy?" Suzume asked.

"Candy!" Ayame squealed happily.

"Alright." She sweat dropped, it was a good thing she still had money from her time with the Oniwabanshu.

"She's MINE! My sister!" Yahiko nudged her, "Buy me candy!"

She shrugged, "Okay."

The group, minus Sanosuke, had decided to have fun for the day and Kaoru had suggested Sumida River. Sumida River was a small neighborhood but it was definitely growing, it had recently been named a landmark. The kids squealed happily, "Look! A haunted house!"

"Aaa… Let's go in there." Yahiko nodded.

"Looks like a place for kids." Kaoru scoffed.

"You're a kid too!"

"What did you say?!"

"Let's just go in." Kenshin shoved the two forward.

Ayame and Suzume screamed when a boar with wings squealed. The sign on the pen read 'lightning beast' but the boar didn't look scary at all. A woman with a stretched out neck popped out of the shadows. Kaoru screamed along with the kids and ran around from pen to pen screaming. Yahiko and Kenshin stood calmly beside Kyoka, "They seem to be having fun."

"Looks like they're just scared." Yahiko grumbled.

"What's so scary about this stuff?" Kyoka rolled her eyes, "Zanza is scarier."

"Sano is scary?" Kenshin asked.

"No. That's why I'm saying. This stuff isn't scary at all." Kyoka snorted when Kaoru screamed again.

When the group left the haunted house, they headed towards the most crowded place around. Kaoru stopped to ask someone why it was so crowded. The man answered, "The cannon girl is really something."

"It's really crowded." Kenshin mused.

The group hurried inside to get seats for the next show. As soon as all the guests were seated, a man who seemed to be in his late thirties stepped out dressed in a full suit. His mustache wiggled as he spoke, "Thank you very much for coming to our Ebisu Cannon Circus! Thank you for waiting! I will now show you the human cannonball. When the girl goes through the target please applaud."

A girl in a frilly red dress stepped out and waved to the crowd before slipping out of the dress to reveal a tight one piece outfit and a swim cap.

"She looks about Yahiko's age." Kaoru mused.

"That she does." Kenshin agreed.

The girl hopped into the cannon earning some worried calls from the crowd. The man lit the fuse and the girl shot out of the cannon and through the target. She twirled in the air before dropping down into the hay stack and taking off her swim cap and goggles, revealing her long dark brown hair. When two men entered the cheers died down. They were both dressed in traditional brown yukatas but one was much skinnier than the other. The skinnier man held a pipe. The fat man seemed to be telling the girl and her father to return the money that they owed. Before leaving the skinnier man dumped out his hot tobacco onto the hay, setting it on fire. The two performers scrambled to put out the fire. Kyoka turned to talk to her brother but she found that he had already dashed down to help the two put out the fire. She smirked, "What a flirt."

Later that night, when the group returned to join Sanosuke for dinner at the dojo he demanded to know all about the trip. As soon as they had finished telling the story, Sanosuke decided to tease the boy, "So what, you fell for that girl right? You don't have to hide it! You sure fall for girls easily!"

Yahiko stomped out, "I'm going for a walk!"

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Sanosuke leaned over to Kyoka, "So did you bring me a present?"

"Why are you asking me?" She shoved him away.

"Cause you're the rich one." He shot her a flirtatious smile.

"Gold digger." She grunted, earning a few laughs from Kaoru and Kenshin.

"You should teach your brother some better excuses." Sanosuke mused, "Going for a walk isn't very believable."

"Of course he's worried about that girl." Kaoru giggled.

"That's his masculinity at work." Kenshin nodded.

"He can't have a girlfriend unless she's cute." Kyoka nodded curtly, "I prefer the Akabeko girl."

"What do you think Yahiko thinks about you having a boyfriend?" Sanosuke smirked, "He probably thinks you'll never get one."

Kenshin and Kaoru broke out laughing. Kyoka smirked, "Actually, he said as long as it's not you it'll be okay."

Sanosuke's eyebrow twitched, "That little-!"

She slapped his back lightly, "More importantly, Takani's probably going to reject you. Good luck, lover boy."

"Would you cut it out?" He grumbled, scratching his cheek with one finger, "That's getting to be embarrassing."

"Cause it's true." She smirked.

"By the way, I saw the kimono in your room earlier. How come you never wear it?" He asked.

"It's not for wearing." She smiled, "It's a treasure. I can't wear it. It might get dirty."

"Hnn…" He shrugged, "Whatever. You're rich, you can always buy another one but you're always wearing that ninja gi. What's with that?"

"You're always wearing that jacket, why don't you get another one?" She snorted.

"Cause Sanosuke's poor." Kaoru laughed.

"Cause Kyoka's stingy!" He complained, "She always wins so much but she never gives me any!"

"That's my rent, sir. Get your own money!"

"Nee-san! Can you advertise?" Yahiko stormed in.

"What?"

"We're helping with the cannon show tomorrow." He announced, "So can you advertise?"

"Why would we do that? They're perfectly good on their own." Kyoka snorted.

Yahiko sat down with a medium sized white box at his feet, "They're in trouble."

Yahiko explained how the men who had set the hay on fire earlier hunted down the father and took all the money they were planning to use to pay off their debt. He told them how the girl's father had been injured by the robbers so he couldn't perform. Megumi was going to make the gun powder for the cannon so the others would have to just help out behind the scenes and advertise.

"So I'm advertising?" Kyoka asked, "How?"

He slid the box to the floor by her feet, "Wear that and walk around the Sumida River neighborhood telling people about the show."

She slid the cover off and pulled out the clothes with one hand and took a sip of tea with the other but when she pulled the clothes fully out of the box she spat out all the tea. Sanosuke howled with laughter, "That?!"

"Where's the bottom part?!" She asked, frantically searching the empty box and hoping for more.

"That's it." Yahiko said, "A traditional yukata."

"Yahiko!" Kyoka growled, "Do you know what a traditional yukata looks like?"

"Lemme see." Kaoru scooted over to get a better look at the clothing, but her eyes bugged out when she saw it, "This isn't a traditional yukata!"

Kenshin took a peek and let out a surprised shout, "Prostitute clothing?!"

Kyoka threw her empty tea cup at him, "Don't call it that!"

"But he's right." Sanosuke's laughter just wouldn't stop.

Kaoru shoved Kyoka into the next room, "Try it on at least!"

"No way!"

"Try it!" Kaoru insisted violently smacking the girl into the next room before sliding the door shut, "You don't get to wear things like that every day."

Kyoka held up the yukata gingerly, before removing her clothes. She slid into the yukata without much trouble. Actually, there was practically nothing to slide into, the yukata was only enough to cover her breasts down to her knees. It actually didn't cover that much of her breasts either, it showed quite a bit of cleavage. She screamed, "I'm not wearing this!"

"Come on out!" Kaoru commanded, "Let's see it!"

"No way!" She pulled the yukata this way and that way but it didn't do anything to cover any more than it already covered, it didn't even hang on her shoulders.

Kaoru slid open the door despite the younger girl's protests, "You're beautiful! Why are you so embarrassed? Come on! Let's show them."

"No!" Kyoka tugged uncomfortably at the yukata, "This is seriously prostitute clothing. And I don't want to be a good prostitute!"

It was definitely a change from what she normally wore. She was normally completely covered from her shoulders down to her ankles in a tight spandex-like material and she wore a gi that the Oniwabanshu had given her over the thin material to prevent anyone from seeing her figure. She wasn't very confident with herself but there was no way that she would let a man see her like this. Along with that she believed that a girl who showed any skin to a man on purpose, other than her husband, shouldn't be allowed to live. (During this era, it was common to think this way. Maybe not the 'shouldn't be allowed to live' part but it was actually a cultural idea about women that lasted a long time. Yumi who was with Shishio during the Kyoto Arc is a good example of a prostitute during this era. Even wearing t-shirt would be considers slutty unless there was a long sleeve underneath or it was required for your job, hence, the traditional full body ninja undergarment that was worn by more self-conscious kunoichi.)

"Nee-san. Just show us." Yahiko pleaded, "If it's bad then you won't have to wear it."

"Aoshi-sama would've killed me for dressing like a prostitute." She grumbled, "'You disgrace the name of the Oniwabanshu. Take that off right now.' He would've said."

"Just show them. Like Yahiko said, if it's bad then they'll tell you to take it off." Kaoru insisted.

Kyoka took a deep breath, "They'll definitely tell me to take it off."

When Kaoru slid the door open the room grew completely silent. Yahiko stared at his sister with his mouth hanging open. Kenshin flushed bright red, his eyes bugging out of their sockets. Sanosuke froze, his teacup raised halfway. Kyoka fiddled uncomfortably with the sleeves. She wished that she could cut the sleeves off to add more to her breast area, they were practically sticking out.

Yahiko was the first to snap out of it, "It doesn't look bad but I don't think you should go out in public like that."

"That's true, that it is." Kenshin nodded solemnly.

Kyoka nodded, "Thank god. People would probably think I'm some sort of cultural disaster if I went out like this…. Zanza? Zanza? What's wrong?"

Sanosuke continued to stare with his mouth half open and his teacup raised in an awkward position, "H-Huh?"

"Zanza?" She waved her hand in his face, "What's wrong? Is this your first time seeing someone dressed worse than a prostitute?"

"Wh-what?" When she squatted down slightly to wave her hand in his face, his eyes flickered to her breasts and then to her legs then back to her breasts, "Are you talking to me?"

"Duh. Who else would I be talking to?" Kyoka had been careful not to bend over, she held tightly to the front portion of her yukata to keep it from sliding down.

"M-Me?" He really couldn't take his eyes off her chest but she didn't seem to notice. He had a light shade of pink over his cheeks. Her breasts weren't really big but it's not like they were small. She had slender legs but they were obviously toned from her time with the Oniwabanshu. For the first time he noticed that she smelled like candy and tea, a strange mix. Her midnight blue hair was longer than when they had first met at Kanryu's mansion but only a little. She was definitely beautiful but she had obvious flaws. An unhealed scar from what seemed to be a bullet wound was on her left shoulder. On the upper portion of her left arm was a circular birthmark. Her hands were slightly calloused from years of holding a dagger.

Sanosuke shook his head, what was he doing? She would probably think he was some sort of pervert. It would be shameless to dress like that but he could care less. If it was a different girl he knew he would make fun of her and call her some things that you should never call a girl. Kyoka's modesty was making him crazy; she held her arm in front of her breasts, covering a majority of her cleavage while the other arm tried to catch his attention.

"Zanza!" She shouted, "Hello?! Earth to Zanza!"

He finally managed to pull himself together, "That's not a good idea."

"What?" She asked.

"Going outside like that would get you raped." He told her, but in the back of his mind a warning voice was telling him that he might've been the one to rape her. He shook his head, despite his appearance he was quite inexperienced with girls but he was a man and it had happened to him before. He was definitely going to have some sort of nocturnal emission if he didn't pull an all-nighter.

She nodded, "Okay. So I don't have to advertise like this right?"

Yahiko nodded, "If you do it in your regular clothes I'm sure that Marimo-chan will understand."

Kyoka sighed and dashed back in to the side room to put some clothes on. When she returned Sanosuke couldn't look her in the eyes. The girl rolled her eyes, "Zanza. Did I scar you for life? Sorry about that."

He shook his head. It wasn't the first time he saw someone dressed like that, considering where he lived, it would be a surprise if he **hadn't **seen someone like that. It wasn't the clothes that bothered him, "It's just different from your usual clothing."

She tugged casually at the dark gi, "I like this better."

"It suits you well, that it does." Kenshin nodded solemnly.

Kyoka scooted further away from Kaoru. She could almost swear that there was a visible anger mark on her head, more like marks.

Yahiko nodded with the older man, "I think so too. Unlike some clothes that a certain ugly woman wears."

"What did you say?!" Kaoru proceeded to chase Yahiko around like normal. It wouldn't feel right without it. This scene was a mandatory part of life at the Kamiya Dojo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters other than my OC's. Sadly I will never own them.**

* * *

"Come one, come all! Watch the amazing human cannonball." Kyoka said lazily.

Yahiko, on the other hand, was much more enthusiastic, "Watch a cute girl get shot out of a cannon! It's something you can't see anywhere but here!"

Kyoka took a few coins from a man before moving aside to let him enter the circus. A familiar figure stepped out in front of her, "You sure are working hard, that you are."

"Kenshin." Kyoka nodded, "He's working hard… I'm just collecting the money."

"Just watch! We'll pull it off perfectly!" Yahiko smiled, leaning forward in his seat by the entrance.

"By the way, where is this girl?" Sanosuke asked.

"What did you come here for?" Yahiko grumbled.

"I came here to watch the cannon girl, of course."

"So you came here to tease me after all."

"Do I look like that kind of man?"

Kyoka snorted, "Yeah. You kind of do."

Suddenly, Marimo ran out screaming, "Yahiko-chan! Somebody stole the gunpowder!"

"What?!" Yahiko began to panic, "We already have a bunch of customers inside!"

"What should we do?" The girl cried.

Kyoka rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise, earning a few laughs from Sanosuke.

Kenshin thought for a moment and spoke, "The fireworks place."

"Good idea. You can borrow gunpowder from them." Kaoru nodded.

Yahiko took off running, the girl right behind him.

Kyoka shook her head, "I'm starting to dislike that girl. Trying to act all cute in front of my brother. Hn."

"You're very protective of him, that you are." Kenshin mused.

"He's all I've got left." She frowned, "I've got to do something."

Kenshin nodded approvingly as she collected a few more coins and bills.

Sanosuke opened his mouth and said the smartest thing he's ever said, "Will they make it in time? The crowd will get bored if they don't hurry up."

"Until then, we'll hold the audience!" Kaoru commanded.

Kenshin scratched his cheek awkwardly, "That's a little embarrassing."

Sanosuke looked terrified, "Why me…?"

"I'm not doing it." Kyoka refused.

The crowd angrily awaited their show, "Hurry the hell up! We came to see the human cannonball!"

Kaoru had changed into a green yukata before stepping out to greet the crowd, "Thank you very much for coming to see the Ebisu Cannon Circus! Today we have a special presentation. Umbrella spinning and ball riding presented by Sagara Sometaro and Himura Somenosuke."

Kaoru forced Kenshin to jump on a large red ball and walk on it, balancing himself with an umbrella like a tight-rope walker. Sanosuke held a few balls on the side and waited for his signal. When Kenshin opened the umbrella, Sanosuke threw the ball up for the older man. Kenshin was able to spin it only a few times before losing balance and falling on his head. Sanosuke helped him up.

Kaoru looked around the tent with a smile, "This is great! They're all laughing, Kenshin!"

"I am Somenosuke, that I am." Kenshin answered, his eyes spinning.

Kyoka sweat dropped, "Good thing I got out of this."

The crowd erupted in cheers, "Somenosuke! You're great! Do some more! You're awesome!"

"Okay!" Kaoru said determinedly, "Bring out the wood planks."

Kyoka did as asked, kicking the stand out to prop up the large board, "Done."

"Now who wants to be my target?" Kaoru asked, holding darts in her hand.

Kyoka and Kenshin stepped away, leaving Sanosuke in the middle. Kyoka smirked sadistically, "It's been decided."

Moments later, Sanosuke struggled to get out of his bonds after being tied up by Kenshin and Kyoka, "Why am I doing this?!"

"They're Kaoru-dono's orders." Kenshin nodded solemnly like usual.

"What if she hits me?!"

Kyoka frowned, the darts in between Kaoru's fingers reminded her of Beshimi, "He never misses."

Sanosuke ignored her to ask Kaoru about his life, "You have confidence right? You'll miss right?!"

"I don't know." She put it simply. Kaoru let out a battle cry as she threw the first dart.

Kenshin started to panic, getting out of the girl's range, "Sano… There's blood!"

Sanosuke floundered around, dragging the board with him, "No way! Stop it!"

"Kenshin! Catch him!" Kaoru commanded.

Kyoka stood on the side watching with the crowd, but Kaoru was fast, "Kyoka-chan! Stop standing there and help us!"

Kyoka took a step back, and then another, "I don't like that look on your face."

In just moment, Kaoru had striped the younger girl down and slapped the yukata from yesterday over her body, "Now show them some tight-rope walking."

"I don't know how!" Kyoka screamed, "Get away from me!"

"Yahiko would not be very happy with this, that he would not." Kenshin tried to persuade the girl to stop but Kaoru had made up her mind.

"Go and show some skin!"

"There are kids out there!" Kyoka complained, "I already scarred Zanza for life! You don't have to scar those little boys!"

Kaoru was just about to shove Kyoka out into the ring when Yahiko ran by screaming, "Kenshin! We'll leave this to you!"

Kyoka's eyes glinted mischievously and in a flash she had returned to her ninja clothing, her tanto strapped to her lower back. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles eagerly upon seeing the 'guests' that Yahiko had brought with them, "This is getting interesting."

The fat man from the other day was enraged, "Show them what happens when you defy me, Sumidaya Soubei!"

Three people charged forward, one swordsman cut the pillars holding up the target, "I finally get to kill someone."

The woman laughed, "I'll skewer him!"

Sanosuke rushed forward to support the pillar.

Kyoka nodded, "Then I'll leave that to you, Zanza."

"Your skills are not meant for fighting with others, that they are not." Kenshin was just about to draw his blade when Kaoru stopped him, shoving the umbrella from earlier into his hands.

"Sorry for the wait! We will now present the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu secrets by Himura Somenosuke." Kaoru announced.

"Oro…" Kenshin held the umbrella, confused.

Kyoka frowned, "Remind me not to let her choose the names for her kids."

Kenshin was practically playing with the three opponents as they brainlessly charged at him.

Kyoka dragged one over to Sanosuke as soon as he was unconscious, "Let's use this guy."

Yahiko dragged out some rope to tie the guy to the support pillar as a sort of makeshift repair, "Good work."

Kyoka dashed over to help Kenshin catch the skinny man who had set the hay on fire yesterday. Sensing his defeat, Sumidaya began to run away. Kyoka's hand flew to her tanto but Megumi's voice stopped her, "We've got it."

Sanosuke was holding up the broken cannon, the human cannonball was already inside. Megumi lit the fuse and she was off. Marimo shot straight out to catch the man who was running away. The crowd erupted into loud cheers, "Finally! The cannon girl! Somenosuke, you're so cool! Sometaro, you're so cute!"

Kyoka lifted an eyebrow, "Way to go, Sometaro. You're getting popular."

Sanosuke smirked arrogantly, "My popularity is something else."

The police arrived to do their job and Marimo thanked the group, "The crowd seemed to like it, would you like to keep performing with us?"

"Sure. Kenshin and Sanosuke are bored all the time and I'm good at throwing daggers." Kaoru answered for them, "Kyoka should get a turn at the tightrope in the yukata too."

The three exchanged fearful glances and took off running, Kaoru shouting for them to come back.

* * *

"Why did you get to come?" Kyoka grumbled, stomping away from Sanosuke.

"That's rude." He snorted, "I get to take a vacation every once in a while too."

"You can go on vacation after you tell your brain to come back!" She growled, "Stupid Zanza!"

"Did I do something wrong?" He grumbled, stomping forward after spotting the bridge they were looking for.

"You shouldn't make fun of her height, that you should not." Kenshin scolded him lightly, "Kyoka-dono isn't that short."

She huffed, she wasn't really the type to lose her cool over an insult but her height was an exception. Sanosuke was just too tall. She was a decent 155 cm and she was only 16 so she expected to grow at least a few more centimeters. She made her way across the bridge leading to Izu. Dr. Gensai had offered them a chance to go on a short vacation with his grandchildren. Apparently, his sister had offered them a chance to stay at Izu where she worked. Ayame and Suzume rushed across the bridge without worries, Kyoka following at a much slower pace.

Kaoru stood, terrified by the height of the bridge, "Wait a minute!"

"Gensai-sensei's sister should be here soon." Kenshin encouraged her, "We just have to cross the bridge."

Kyoka froze upon seeing the elderly woman who had just arrived, "She… Looks just like Gensai-sensei."

"It's nice of you all to come!" The woman waved in a friendly manner, leading the group further up the mountain, "Izu is a wonderful place. Take as much time as you want to have fun."

"Then half a month." Kaoru laughed happily, "Just kidding…"

"That's too little." Megumi laughed sadistically, "A month!"

"But the clinic?" Sanosuke asked.

"Gensai-sensei has it under control." Megumi continued laughing.

"It's getting exciting." The old woman laughed, "I wonder if the young master will be happy."

"Young master?"

"Maybe I'll take you to visit him before we go to my house." The woman mused, pointing to a mansion on the highest point of the valley.

"A mansion." Kaoru gasped, her jaw hanging open. Sanosuke and Megumi had equally amazed looks on their faces.

"He became the owner of that place after his parents passed away five years ago. He's still just a little boy." The woman explained, "Everything here is owned by the young master."

As the group headed to the mansion, Kyoka made sure to take in the strange plants that were growing in rows along the path. She had never seen them so they must be foreign plants, what was it called? A palm tree? The inside of the mansion was filled with foreign objects as well. A statue of some sort of foreign religious leader stood at either side of the door. A large staircase was the first thing they saw. Kyoka's eyes flickered to every single object in the room for only a second, a western style mansion. Memories of Kanryu's mansion flooded back to her along with the memories of the dreaded Gatling Gun. The group took their time being amazed with all things that looked like crap to Kyoka. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, annoyed. Why were they here again? This wasn't a vacation, it was a torture sentence. Kyoka watched as a little boy stomped out and stood at the top of the staircase. He was yelling about something but Kyoka wasn't listening, until she heard the word sword, "Find me an instructor now!"

"Yutaro-sama. Your father was the Thunder God of Izu. There's no way to find an instructor as skilled as he was."

Kyoka froze, the boy was not a problem but suddenly she felt like killing the man who had stepped out with him. She blinked a few times but the image of Kanryu was flashing in her mind. Her eyes opened wider and wider, her arms shaking with anger.

Sanosuke nudged her, "Hey!"

She shook her head, "Zanza?"

She finally noticed that the group had proceeded up the stairs and Kenshin had stopped at the top to wait for her. Sanosuke must've been ordered to come back down and get her. He gave the girl a slightly worried look, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head again, "Nothing. What's happening?"

"You weren't listening?" Sanosuke asked in disbelief, "The arrogant young master asked Kenshin for a demonstration of sword skills."

"Oh…" She felt more and more terrified as she climbed up each step, following Kenshin into a room that seemed terrifyingly familiar.

Yutaro was standing in the center of the room underneath a chandelier. When he saw Kenshin, he pointed to the chandelier, "I want you to cut that down. If you can't cut that down then you're not….."

To Kyoka, his voice got quieter and quieter as memories of Kanryu's dining room returned to her. It was very similar to this one, the chandelier and all. When the door opened again, Kyoka was unaware that the man entering was the butler that she had seen before. To her, the butler hadn't opened the door, he had shot it down with a Gatling Gun like Kanryu had done before. She fell to her knees, her blood boiling with several emotions. Yahiko shook her, screaming in her ear to get her attention, "Nee-san! What's wrong?!"

"Never again." She whispered. A man on horseback was screaming something, the group had rushed to the window to see what was happening. Kyoka shook her head, her hand flew to her tanto. She gripped her blade until her knuckles turned white. She wasn't really listening to anything but Sanosuke and Kenshin had run by her in a flash while Kaoru and Yahiko struggled to get her to her feet.

"Kyoka-chan!" Kaoru shook the younger girl violently, "We have to help Yutaro."

"Who's that?" She asked.

"The little boy!"

"Yahiko?"

"No! Yutaro!"

"Don't compare me to him!" Yahiko complained, "And I'm not little!"

Kyoka sat on her calves, unmoving, "Okashira's orders?"

"Okashira?" Yahiko threw up his arms in frustration, "That Aoshi guy?! He's not here!"

"Then I have no orders." She spoke mindlessly, "Okashira's orders are absolute."

"You don't have a commander anymore!" Yahiko screamed.

"Where is he?"

"How should I know?!"

Kaoru pounded Yahiko over the head, "Be more considerate! She must be remembering what happened at Kanryu's mansion!"

"Kanryu?" Kyoka grumbled, drawing her blade, "Where is he?!"

"In prison." Kaoru tried to get the girl to put her blade away but it was practically impossible.

Kenshin and Sanosuke had rejoined them at some point but Kyoka was too busy scanning her imaginary room for Kanryu. Megumi grumbled to herself, "Suffer for making me make that crap for you."

"Scary expression you got there…" Sanosuke sweat dropped after seeing the female doctor's face.

Megumi laughed her evil laugh, "What could you be talking about?"

"It's your laugh that traumatized the girl." Sanosuke grumbled, squatting a little to look Kyoka in the eye, "Zanza here. Come in, Kyoka."

"Z-Zanza?" Kyoka fell back onto her butt with a loud thud, "Kill Zanza?"

The boy crouched down beside her, "What did I do?"

Kaoru shrieked when a murderous look flashed in the younger girl's eyes, "Megumi-san! Stop her!"

"My pleasure!" Megumi drew her arm back and slapped the girl across the face and when the girl growled at her, she backhanded her.

"What?!" Kyoka grabbed the woman when she tried to slap her again, "Takani… What do you want?"

Megumi glared down at her but didn't answer. Kaoru jumped on the younger girl from behind, good thing Yahiko embraced her from the front or she would've face planted, "Kyoka-chan, I'm so sorry. We should've asked if you were okay before coming in here!"

"Nee-san, let's play outside now. Hurry." Yahiko's face was buried into the girl's gi.

Kyoka sighed, she should've worn Aoshi's jacket but she didn't know that she would be going to a mansion, "I'm alright. Sorry. Did I hurt anyone?"

Sanosuke shook his head, "Now you really have to stop calling me Zanza."

"Wh-Why?" She stuttered.

"You just asked if you were supposed to kill Zanza… And that's me right?" Sanosuke grumbled, "What did I ever do to you?"

She blinked in confusion, "I don't remember… saying any of that just now."

He grunted, "I'm hungry. Let's hurry to the old ladies place."

The day went by fast, the Kenshin group went barehanded fishing in the river. They ate like pigs and slept like pigs. Simple things like that made them happy. Some might call them a simple group but at least they got along. The next afternoon, the group had decided to go to the hot springs.

Kaoru squealed happily, "Izu has the best hot springs!"

"You're like an old woman." Yahiko snorted.

"Shut it!"

"This is going to be fun." Yahiko ignored the girl's angry remarks.

Kyoka leaned down slightly to whisper, "Have you ever been to a hot spring?"

Yahiko nodded vigorously, "Just once… Sorry."

Kyoka straightened out awkwardly, "Actually… I'm sorry too… I went a while back with the Oniwabanshu…"

"With a whole bunch of guys?!" Yahiko scolded, "You got into a bath with guys?!"

"It was a mixed gender bath! We weren't naked." She held on hand in front of her face as some ladies do when they laugh, except she wasn't laughing. She was covering her light blush after imagining bathing with Aoshi.

Sanosuke was fast to tease, "What were you thinking about?"

"Shut it, you pervert!" She waved him away with her free hand, "Don't peek on you-know-who today."

Sanosuke decided to let her pass after hearing Megumi laugh, "Myojin-chan, try not to be so jealous after comparing sizes with me."

Kyoka rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to compare…"

"Afraid?"

"Takani…. You're ten years older than me… Why would I compare to you? I'll be the same size when I get your age." Kyoka snorted.

Yahiko and Sanosuke howled with laughter, "She got you there!"

"Zanza… You shouldn't be laughing." She continued in a more sarcastic tone, "We all know you're totally not into older women."

"Shut up!" He barked, stomping ahead immaturely.

"Oh! I see it." Kaoru shouted happily, "You guys! Don't come peeking okay?!"

"If I'm going to peek, I'd rather peek at someone worth the effort." Yahiko and Sanosuke sweat dropped.

Kaoru dragged the younger girl behind her as Megumi lead the two into the baths. Kaoru was just about to slip out of her clothes but Megumi hand the two younger girls a bath robe, "I planned ahead."

Kyoka took the robes gingerly, "Thanks… Takani…"

Kaoru smiled slyly, "I bet they're going to try to peek over here so… Hand me those buckets."

Kyoka kicked the bath buckets over to the girl and it was returned after being filled with water.

Megumi laughed evilly, "Let them peek. We'll get them with hot water!"

Kyoka didn't bother with it too much, instead she slipped off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the warm water. She sighed, "I don't want to get in."

"Ehhh… Why not?" Kaoru whined, "You have to get in with us… Unless you're on-."

Kyoka cut her off, "Shh…."

"How unlucky." Megumi snorted, "Shush…"

Kyoka lifted one of the filled buckets at her side and when the bushes by the bath rustled she flung the water out onto the perverts who dared to try and peek on them. She wasn't really surprised to see Sanosuke but Yahiko was there too and it pissed her off, "Myojin Yahiko… What do you think you're doing?"

Yahiko flinched away from his sister's glare, "Sanosuke made me come with him!"

The older boy waved his hands in front of him, "It's not like we were going to peep on you…"

"That makes it worse for Yahiko…"

Yahiko turned and ran, "Sanosuke hurry!"

As the older boy turned to run, Kyoka flung the wooden basket at him without mercy. It bounced off his head with a hollow sound and Sanosuke fell forward onto his face.

Kaoru laughed, "Good throw."

Dr. Gensai's sister joined them after a while, "You know… Raijuta-sama is continuiously selling the valuables at the mansion for weapons. They say it's needed for the Shinko School. Yutaro-sama does everything Raijuta-sama says. All of the strange men that come and go take weapons every once in a while."

"Shinko School!" Kenshin's voice carried from the men's side of the bath. The bushes rustled and Kenshin appeared on the women's side saying something about how dangerous Raijuta was but of course, the girl's weren't paying attention to anything but his private area.

Kaoru flushed bright red and Megumi stared down with a curious look. Kyoka's eyes narrowed and she covered her eyes right away, "Kenshin… Do you want to have children later?"

"Oro?"

"Then I suggest you leave be-."

Too late. Kaoru punched the man with everything she had, sending him flying back through the bushes and into the men's bath. Kyoka shook her head, "Well that was an experience…"

If Kaoru's punch wasn't enough, Yahiko and Sanosuke were both beating the red-haired man to death, Sanosuke, probably, for Megumi and Yahiko, for his sister. When Kenshin had recovered he announced that he would be heading to the mansion to bring Yutaro to the old woman's house as a protective measure.

* * *

Kyoka sat awkwardly with Megumi, drinking tea silently, "Sooo…."

As the sun began to fall, the only sound that could be heard were the crickets chirping quietly in the yard. Megumi took the initiative this time, "Myojin-chan… What did you think of Ken-san's pe-?"

"Shut up." She put her knuckle to her nose embarrassedly, "I never want to see that again… Not his… Not anyone's…"

Megumi laughed in a lady-like manner, "How immature of you… You don't want to get married? You don't want to bear your husband's children?"

"Takani… I think you're getting way too far ahead of yourself. I'm 16…" She grumbled, sipping her tea quietly.

"Ahh… You mentioned being way younger than me." Megumi mused, "You don't really act like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at the woman, watching her flip her hair over her shoulder.

"See… The normal reaction for someone that age is like Kaoru-san's." Megumi scolded, "You're supposed to yell and get angry."

"Hmm…"

"I've never seen you get mad… Even while you were with the Oniwabanshu… You never seemed to get angry."

"That's not true. You just didn't know me too well." Kyoka took another sip of tea.

"Come to think of it… I've never seen you laugh or smile either."

Sanosuke's footsteps interrupted their conversation, but he waved for them to continue, "Just walking by."

Kyoka rolled her eyes, "Obviously you were looking for something. I'll get up now so have fun."

He caught her arm as she tried to leave, "Actually, since you mentioned it first I'll say it. I was looking for you."

"Oh my." Megumi giggled, "I wouldn't want to be a third wheel."

Kyoka made an attempt to correct the woman but Sanosuke cut her off, "Just let her be this time. Sit."

"What do you want?" She grumbled, sitting down with her legs dangling off the wooden porch.

"Were you supposed to kill me?" He asked bluntly.

"Whoa… Straight forward aren't we?"

Sanosuke was never one to avoid the situation. He always faced things head on, "Answer the question."

"I was supposed to kill Zanza…" Kyoka sipped her tea calmly.

"What for?" He was slightly irritated that she had said 'Zanza' like he wasn't sitting right there.

"As a test of loyalty to the Oniwabanshu…" She admitted, "But then we heard you were taken down by the Battosai and I ended up killing some other guy."

"So I take it that you were dating Aoshi…. Right?" Sanosuke seemed to appreciate her answer so he kept asking.

"Nah…" She frowned, "It wasn't like that. Why are you asking?"

Why was he? He didn't quite know himself but he shrugged it off, "No reason… Was today your first time seeing a naked man?"

Kyoka didn't really catch his serious tone, "Psh… You tell me. Does shirtless count as naked?"

"I don't know…" He snorted, "That's something you're supposed to decide."

"Hmm…. Then I guess I've seen you practically naked too." She teased, pointing to his open jacket and bare chest.

"Then who looks better, me or Kenshin?" Sanosuke smirked teasingly.

Kyoka's knuckles flew to her nose like usual, covering her light blush, "Ask Takani. She got the whole view and she wouldn't stop staring."

"It was a joke. You could at least laugh." He flopped back onto the hardwood floor of the porch, "It's dark… Kenshin's taking a long time."

"He's probably having problems with convincing that kid to come back with him." Kyoka snorted.

"Doesn't that kid remind you of someone?" Sanosuke smirked.

"Yahiko? Sure…"

"It's getting late. Kids should go to sleep." He scolded.

"Whoa… I'm getting scolded by Zanza…" She teased, "The world must be ending."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He barked, sitting straight up to push her, "Just go sleep."

"Yes sir." She rolled her eyes before spinning around to go inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters other than my OC's. Sadly I will never own them.**

* * *

"Ken-san's still not back?" Megumi asked the two girls who had gotten up early.

Kaoru shook her head sadly, "No. If only we had gone with him."

Kyoka was about to comfort the girl but Kenshin's figure appeared with the rising sun (No matter how cheesy that sounds), "Kenshin!"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's ear's perked up, spotting him in a second.

Kenshin was carrying Yutaro, the boy he had gone off to get, "I'm back."

"What happened?" Megumi asked, concern deep in her voice.

Kenshin handed the boy over to her, "Megumi-dono, take care of Yutaro-dono. He almost drowned."

"He has a high fever." Megumi commented.

Kyoka shook her head, "I'll grab a few towels."

"Thank you." Kenshin grumbled, sitting to rest.

When she returned, Megumi asked her to take care of Yutaro while she listened to the rest of the story Kenshin was telling. Yahiko was about to say something, most likely in his sister defense but Kyoka nodded, it would make more sense to have Megumi listen to the whole story and then tell her later rather than listen to only half the story. Kyoka changed the towel on the boy's forhead, listening to him grumble something about Raijuta and killing or being killed. Kenshin's story continued into midday and eventually the sun began to set. Kyoka was just going to rest her back against the wall but she closed her eyes and before she knew it an hour had passed, "Oh shit."

She didn't have to search the room to know Yutaro had left. Slinging her tanto into its usual place, she ran out in search for the group. She found them in time to watch as Yahiko brought his sword down over the other boy's head, "What is he doing?"

"Ohh… Good morning, Kyoka-dono." Kenshin greeted her.

She nodded, watching Sanosuke pat the loser's head, "They say that when a man loses, it's a part of growing up."

"Yahiko?"

"Nee-san… He's not leaving anytime soon. I did a good job right?" Yahiko grinned up at her.

She patted his head, "Good work."

"Looks like Raijuta didn't give you any lessons." Yahiko snorted back at his fallen opponent.

"Hey. Would you like some lessons?" Kaoru asked, taking the chance that Yahiko gave her, "In the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu that is."

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?" Yutaro asked.

"Watching you just makes me want to teach." Kaoru admitted, "So proud and honest, that's what it takes to be a good swordsman."

"Give me lessons." Yutaro commanded, "I'll beat him within three days!"

"If you practice hard you can do it!" Kaoru encouraged the boy.

And that's exactly what he did. Yutaro ate, slept, and practiced. That's about all he did for the next three days. On the final day, the group went fishing to celebrate Yutaro's hard work. Kyoka watched her brother slam his hands in the water in attempts to catch a fish. He turned and waved when he caught her looking, "Nee-san! I'll catch you one too! So don't worry."

Sanosuke had already pulled one out of the river with his barehands and was starting a fire on the river bank, "Kyoka! Do you want me to catch you one instead? He's going to take all day."

She shrugged, "Actually… I want to try… Want to teach me instead?"

"Eh?" He lifted an eyebrow, "Just shove your hands in and catch one."

She sweat dropped, "Of course… A simple guy wouldn't have any other method."

"I heard that!" He grumbled, rolling up his pants to get in the river with her, "Just make sure to keep your feet planted or you'll fall over."

She cocked her head to the side to watch Yutaro and Yahiko pull one out at the same time, "You just have to grab it?"

"Yeah." Sanosuke nodded, "Just don't fall over."

She reached her hands into the water slowly so as not to scare the fish away.

Sanosuke coached her from behind, "Now just grab the most comfortable one."

"Comfortable…" She repeated, eying the closest fish that was swimming downstream toward her. Reaching forward, she scooped it up with both hands, managing to only get it out of the water before it slipped away. She frowned, "It's not easy."

"Here." Sanosuke pushed her to the side slightly, bending over to put his hands closer to the water. In one swift motion, he pulled a fish out of the water, holding it out to her, "It's easier if you don't put your hands in the water at the beginning. It slows you down."

Probably for the first time since she met him, she thought he was kind of cool, "Did someone teach you how to catch fish?"

A mysteriously pained look flickered in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He nodded, "I learned when I was about Yahiko's age from someone I knew a while back."

"Hmm…" She hummed not wanted to pry into something he wasn't going to tell her, "So I just bend over and scoop it up."

With a splash she shoved her hands into the water, scooping up another fish. Sanosuke nodded in approval when the girl tightened her grip around the fish, "Usually all men can catch fish barehanded… It's a tradition."

"I'm not a man." She snorted.

"Just saying it. I didn't mean anything." He said, leading the way back to the fire he had built earlier. When she stumbled slightly on a stone in the river, he held out his arm to support her.

"Thanks." She muttered, "I owe you one."

"Nah… Just help me with the fish." He chuckled.

He helped her onto the river bank, instructing her to put her fish with the one he had caught earlier. He skillfully stabbed a stick into the fish's mouth propping it up by the fire to cook. She hadn't ever gotten to see anyone catch and cook their own food so it was new to her. She had to admit, even Sanosuke looked cool doing it. He offered her a stick when he caught her staring, "Want to try?"

She shook her head, "No thanks."

"Then what are you looking at?" He grumbled, handing Yahiko a stick when he sat down with his own fish.

"Just thinking that you look cool." She admitted.

Sanosuke head snapped up to look at her, "What?"

"Nothing nothing." She shook her head, "Probably not something you want to hear from me anyways."

"No. Say it again." He grinned, "Nobody has ever said that to me before."

"Tch. Pitiful." Yahiko smirked, "Nee-san thinks I'm cool right?"

"Very cool." She admitted, "How did you learn?"

"I just watched and learned." He smirked like that was something to be proud of.

"Very cool." She repeated.

Sanosuke was grumbling to himself, putting another fish by the fire, "Stupid kids…."

"I'm 16, stupid." Kyoka grumbled. Normally for a samurai the coming of age, the day you become an adult, would be when you turn 15. For girls it's when you get married since a girl doesn't have any status in the world unless she has some relation to a man. Kyoka shook the thought away, she wasn't ever going to get married. She didn't even want to.

"Marry me and say it again." Sanosuke snorted, tossing a broken stick aside for a better one.

Yahiko shoved his foot into Sanosuke back, almost kicking him into the fire, "She's not going to marry you!"

"Sheesh." Sanosuke plopped back onto his butt and shoved another stick into the fish.

Kyoka sat in between the two boys, staring more at Sanosuke than her brother.

Yahiko adjusted his fish to cook better, "Mine is the biggest."

Ayame and Suzume squealed at the fish, "They're all big! But Yuta-nii's is the biggest."

"No way." Yahiko scooted over to tell them why his fish was the best.

"Zanza… I still think you look cool." She commented after watching him turn the fish to cook.

He had a smug grin on his face, "You think so?"

"Mhmm…" She nodded, "Isn't it hot?"

"Nah…" He shrugged, "That why you put the stick at an angle like this… So that when you turn the fish you don't burn your hands."

Kyoka scooted away suspiciously, "You know… If you keep being cool and smart the earth might explode or something."

He shot her a glare, "You asked so I was just telling you!"

"Fish is done." Yahiko snatched his fish from beside the fire and flopped onto his back to eat the fish lying down.

"Here." Sanosuke handed one to Yutaro when he joined them.

"I've never caught and cooked my own food before." Yutaro grumbled, taking a tentative bite, "It's good."

Kaoru and Kenshin who had been gathering more fire wood joined them. Megumi had scooped up some water for them. Sanosuke handed a fish to each of Dr. Gensai's grandchildren before handing one to Kyoka, "What are you just staring at them for? Eat them."

She reached out suspiciously, "Isn't the stick hot?"

"Nah." He shoved the stick into her hand, his fingers brushing her palm when she gripped it.

She nibbled on the fish curiously, "It's okay I guess."

Suddenly, Yutaro stood up and turned to Kenshin, "Kenshin. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now and I wouldn't have gotten to learn from Kaoru-san. Thank you. You bravery is something I want to add to my swordsmanship."

"Isn't Kenshin much better than Raijuta?" Kaoru tried hopefully.

"That's something different. I'll go back to Raijuta-sensei and show him what I've learned." Yutaro announced, "Ah! I should've brought the shinai!"

Ayame and Suzume dragged him away saying that they would go get it.

Megumi sighed, "He's a good kid right?"

"That's right." Kenshin nodded.

Just as soon as he had run off, Yutaro came back screaming something about a police officer. The officer wanted to talk to Kenshin so they returned to the house. The two sat, talking alone in a separate room.

Kaoru nudged Kyoka impatiently, "Where's Yutaro?"

"No way…" Kyoka slammed open door after door in search of the boy but instead she ran into Sanosuke and Yahiko who were also searching for the boy, "Where is he?"

Sanosuke growled and headed towards the main room, "Kenshin! Yutaro is gone!"

Kenshin turned to glare at the police officer, "Did you tell Yutaro-dono something?"

"It's not like I told him everything." The officer panicked.

"The mansion." Kenshin ran off, Kaoru and Yahiko right behind him.

Kyoka hesitated, "The mansion…."

Sanosuke nudged her, "Don't worry. I'll help you if you need it. Let's go."

She nodded, running after the impatient group with Sanosuke in front of her.

At the mansion, Raijuta's group had engaged the police officers in an all-out battle. The bodies of police officers and Raijuta's men lined the doorway. Kyoka almost felt like helping Raijuta's group when she realized that the police officers had endless amounts of riffles and gunpowder. Raijuta's men fell one by one, wounded or killed by gunshots. Kenshin had jumped into to stop the fighting, screaming, "Stop it now!"

The head police officer had helped Kenshin call for a temporary ceasefire and the red-haired man charged into the forest by the estate. Sanosuke nudged Kyoka along as the remaining members of Kenshin's group followed. A man laid dead beside Yutaro who was saying something about believing in Raijuta. Kenshin stepped forward threateningly, "Let's settle this… You and me."

"I was waiting for this to happen." Raijuta admitted, looking quite smug with himself, "You are the greatest imperialist. Witness the greatest technique before you die, the Izuna."

Raijuta brought his sword down in an earth-shaking strike. The earth split beneath his sword opening a large crack in the ground that crawled toward the group. Kyoka threw Yahiko over her shoulder and jumped away, Sanosuke and Kaoru barely managed to get away. Kenshin had been the first to react so he was fine.

Suddenly Yutaro put himself between the two swordsmen, "Please wait! Raijuta-sensei! This man saved my life. He's a brave swordsman like you, sensei. I don't know much about the kingdom you want but I'm sure if you talk it out you can reach an agreement."

"Move." Raijuta instructed.

"I won't." Yutaro said firmly, "Please listen to what I have to say."

Raijuta lifted his sword and in one motion, let out an Izuna on Yutaro. Kyoka threw Yahiko off her shoulder and rushed forward, managing to save his life but not unscathed. Kyoka took a nice slash across her side and Yutaro's forearm was nearly chopped off. She hissed and hoisted the boy over her shoulder, flipping out of Raijuta's way. The group dashed forward, "Kyoka! Yutaro!"

Kyoka put up her hand to tell them she was fine, it's not like she was bleeding, her wound had opened up pretty deep but without a single ounce of blood. Yahiko screamed, "He was your student! And yet you do something like this!"

"So you were really just after Yutaro's mansion and fortune! Just to create your kingdom you used him!" Kaoru shouted.

"He said I was his student." Yutaro sobbed.

Raijuta chuckled evilly, "I have no more need for bugs like you. I can save you from your pain by killing you now, with my sword that you love so much."

Yutaro quivered in fear.

Kyoka hissed when Sanosuke offered her a hand, "No thanks."

Kenshin turned to glare at Raijuta, "You killed many men and you toyed around with an innocent boy's heart, this one will let you experience a living hell."

Raijuta's men stood by, waiting for something. Kenshin instructed the group behind him to return to Megumi's to have the wounded treated. Yahiko remained to watch the man fall for Yutaro's sake. Megumi had treated the boy quickly, "The wound is so deep but there is no blood. It's unfortunate but the boy will never be able to hold a sword again."

At that moment, Yahiko slammed the door open, "There has to be a way! You're a doctor! Do something!"

"Don't ask for the impossible." Kyoka scolded the boy gently, "At least he's alive."

He jerked away from the girl and stormed out, probably returning to the river to work off some steam.

Kenshin entered much more calmly, "Megumi-dono, how is he?"

"He'll wake up soon. It wasn't life-threatening and he'll be able to do everyday things but being a swordsman is out of the question." Megumi said solemnly, reaching over to help Kyoka remove her gi, "Did it scratch you first?"

"Yeah." She grumbled, "I wasn't fast enough."

"Kyoka-dono, you were fast enough to save his life, that you were." Kenshin praised the young girl.

Megumi tugged at the torn underclothes of Kyoka's clothes, "This is ruined but you look fine."

She sighed, fingering the spandex-like material of her undershirt, "This is hard to find…"

"Don't worry…" Yutaro sat up carefully, "I'll compensate you for saving my life."

"It's fine." She assured him, "I didn't really save you completely so it's okay."

Yutaro sobbed, "My arm won't move."

Kyoka's eyes flickered to the boy, "I help you get home so you can rest more comfortably so don't worry about anything."

Megumi handed the younger girl her gi, "What do you want to do about this?"

She groaned, "I'll wear it for now… And then when we go back to the dojo I'll wear Aoshi-sama's jacket until I can get another one."

Kyoka pulled the over her shoulders, tying it off swiftly, "Yutaro… Do you want some help?"

The boy shook his head, quietly getting up and leaving the room. Kyoka pulled her tanto behind her before dashing out behind him. The walk to Yutaro's house was awkward so she quickly bid him farewell before returning to Gensai's sister's house. The majority of the Kenshin-gumi (literally translated Kenshin-group) was sleeping even though the sun was just barely beginning to set. Kyoka peeked into the boys' room in search of Yahiko but was greeted by Kenshin, "Kyoka-dono, Yahiko is waiting for you in your room."

"Thank you." She closed the door slowly and quietly, noticing that Sanosuke was snoring on his futon. Returning to her room, she greeted the boy, "Yahiko…"

"Nee-san. Someone told me to give this to you." Yahiko held up a box, not bothering to sit up.

She blinked a few times as if to process what he had said, "Someone? Who would that be?"

Yahiko adjusted himself but didn't get off her futon, "He said you might not recognize his name, Saito Hajime?"

"…. Who's that?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow wearily before accepting the package.

"He was a police officer with really squinty eyes. He said he was recently assigned to Tokyo so he was supposed to check out the mansion with the police group. Do you know him?"

"Squinty eyes?" She grumbled, "A police officer? Saito…. Hajime? That's not his name..."

"Then what is it?"

"Was he wearing the uniform?"

"Yeah… His sword was like a samurai sword though, not like normal officers. It looked more valuable…"

"Fujita Goro…? His real name was Saito…" She laughed, not really bothering to explain the reason.

"Nee-san… That's the first time you laughed since you joined us…" Yahiko sat up already, "Is that guy someone from the Oniwabanshu?"

"Oniwaban? No way." And she laughed again, "I knew he was… Hahaha… I knew he wasn't an ordinary police officer..."

"How did you meet him?"

"He investigated Kanryu's mansion." She told him, "He told me that he'd pay me for information… And things grew from there… I actually challenged him to a sparring match one time but he said no… He's like another father, even though he's a complete jerk…"

"Did he give you stuff a lot?"

"No… Like I said, he was a complete jerk." She mused, "But the way he carried himself was something I looked up to. He has a familiar air about him too. This is actually the first time he's given me something."

"Didn't you say he'd pay for information?" Yahiko must've been genuinely interested at this point since they didn't really have any family left, the fact that his sister found a father figure must've attracted his attention.

"Now that you mention it… He didn't. Maybe you can meet him sometime." She snorted, "But he's a complete jerkface…"

Yahiko jumped to his feet, "I smell food."

She waved him out, "Go get it. I'll just sleep for today."

As soon as he was out of the room, she tore the box open, "Clothes…"

She pulled out familiar spandex-like clothing and a gi. The only difference from her usual clothing was the color. The undershirt was black like her old one but the gi was a midnight blue color, similar to the police uniform. She snorted, pulling out an envelope from the bottom of the box. She flipped it open and pulled out the sheet of paper. She almost wanted to laugh, the police officer was never a man of many words but he wasted good stationary to write so little, "My debt is repaid, the info was useful. Kanryu's in jail for life. –Saito Hajime."

He could've at least written it a little bit bigger, the whole sheet was blank after that. A decent 8 x 10 sheet of stationary wasted. The man had seriously only written one line and then his name underneath. Two lines… How nice. He could've at least met with her face-to-face but he wasn't really one to thank someone so it would make sense that he wouldn't want to give it to her in person. Something about his signature was familiar to her but she couldn't figure it out. She laid the clothes out, rubbing the fabric and nodding in satisfaction. He was surprisingly good at picking out female clothing. Her mind wander to his personal life, did he have a lover? She shook her head, that was an almost impossible idea considering what kind of man he was but she continuously found herself thinking about it. Either he has a lover or he asked someone else for help with the clothes. She couldn't picture him asking someone for help with female clothing, since that would catch the attention of whoever he asked, but she couldn't picture him with a lover either. Or could she? Somehow she couldn't help but think that he was man that she was supposed to know a lot about. She shook her head, changing into her pajamas. Before she fell asleep she made a mental note to ask Saito about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters other than my OC's.**

* * *

"Germany?!"

Kyoka blinked a few times trying to process what the man was saying, "You're taking Yutaro to Germany to see a more efficient doctor?"

"That's right. The young master is in a slump and refuses to even eat. Something must be done."

"Germany is so far away."

"That's right. We're leaving today so I came to thank you on behalf of the young master." He hand a box to Kyoka, "I presume you are Kyoka-sama. That is from Yutaro-sama."

She accepted the box warily, "What is it?"

"He said it was the gift he promised."

"Wow… Aren't I popular this week?" She mused, "What gift?"

"He said you would know when you opened it, Kyoka-sama." The man bowed , "I must take leave now but if you'd like to say goodbye come to the station in an hour."

About an hour later the Kenshin-gumi had gathered at the train station, Yutaro would be taking a train to the harbor and go from there. The group was standing there awkwardly, trying to find some way to console the boy without making the situation worse. The boy barely spoke a word and turned to leave when Yahiko called out, "YUTARO!"

Yahiko had lunged out at the other boy with his shinai. Yutaro lifted his walking stick to defend himself, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Are you going to sulk your entire stupid life?" Yahiko screamed, "If you can't take betrayal then make yourself stronger than Raijuta was and come back!"

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Yutaro shot back, swing the cane at Yahiko, "I don't need my right arm to beat you! I'll learn with my left and clobber you when I come back!"

When the two had calmed down, Kaoru smiled, "When you come back, there will always be a spot for you to be a student of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

* * *

"Paintings?" Sanosuke let out a satisfied sigh, his belly was filled at the Akabeko like usual.

Kyoka sighed, accepting another glass of tea from Yahiko who had begun to work there for some reason or another, "So you want us to go get it?"

"They sell out quickly and we can't leave work so…." Tae, the owner of the Akabeko, spoke honestly, "But only Sanosuke, Kyoka-chan is a good customer who pays her debts after all."

"Ehhh…." Kyoka grumbled, "I'll buy a painting for you. If it's not way too expensive."

"I'll buy it. Since you always treat me to good food." Sanosuke grinned, "You just have to come with me."

She frowned, "I'm not treating you… You're just freeloading and I have no choice but to pay since we eat at the same table…"

"Don't be that way. I said I'll buy it so I'm paying you back aren't I?"

"Not really..." She sweat dropped.

Ignoring her, he asked Tae, "So which painting by which artist?"

"The swordsman Iba Hachiro by Tsukioka Tsunan." She giggled.

"Got it." Sanosuke pulled Kyoka out of the booth with him. She mumbled something inaudible.

"Umm… Umm…" Tsubame cut in.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She covered her face with the empty tray she was carrying.

Sanosuke exchanged glances with Kyoka and sighed, "Okay then. Two paintings should be enough right?"

Kyoka's sharp ears caught something as they were leaving. The Sanosuke group of gambling buddies probably thought that they were out of range and began to gossip, "Don't get me wrong, I like this kinder, gentler Sano… But the old Sano was… wow…"

"You mean Zanza." Another man grumbled, "His face was always smiling but his eyes never looked happy. Like a grenade about to explode at any time. Always on fire."

Kyoka glanced up at the boy's face, "Zanza… You don't hear that?"

He looked down at her, completely unaware as to what his friends were saying, "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, she had heard the rumors too. Zanza, the fighter-for-higher, he liked to fight so much he took a job similar to being a hit man. They said the scariest thing about him was the glint in his eyes, like a monster who only knew how to fight. As they walked, she snuck a few glances at the ex-fighter-for-hire and realized for the first time, he wasn't exactly ugly or scarred like a fighter-for-hire. She frowned, "Zanza…"

"Hmm?" He chewed on the fish bone that he had gotten from the Akabeko, grinding his teeth into the bone.

"No… Nothing." She grumbled, spotting the small painting shop down the road.

"Hey. You got two Iba-hachi's by Tsukioka Tsunan?" Sanosuke asked the man.

"You're in luck, I've got just a few left." The man answered, holding one up.

Kyoka looked at the painting with an almost unnoticeably light blush on her face. Her knuckles instantly attached themselves to her nose in attempts to cover the blush. The man in the paintings face had an uncanny resemblance to Aoshi's, except for the fact that an arm was clenched in the man's mouth. But still, she thought the painting was completely… sexy? The light hint of pink grew to a darker shade of pinkish-red, good thing her hand was there or it would be visible to everyone. Even the jacket looked like Aoshi's, her hands flew to her own jacket as if she was making sure it was still there. The man was a traditional samurai, long hair tied up, sword in one hand and his other arm was chopped off and bleeding. The arm that was chopped off was clenched between his teeth but the man was making a godly expression, like it didn't hurt at all.

Sanosuke nudged the girl in frustration, "I'm talking to you."

"What?" She mumbled, not taking her eyes off the painting.

"Jeez. Nevermind." He huffed, "But if you like that painting so much I'll buy you one."

She shook her head, "It's okay… Waste of money."

"Suit yourself. Ossan. I'll take two of those."

"And…" She cut in, "Nevermind."

"If you want one just say so." He chuckled, "Which one?"

"Isn't that… you?" She muttered, pointing over to a painting of a handsome man in a red headband and some sort of army uniform, "Sekihoutai first unit, Sagara Sozo. Sagara…"

Sanosuke wasn't really paying attention, he handed the man the money and received the paintings he had asked for but at the name Sagara he had turned instantly, "WHAT?!"

He snatched the picture off the table, "Sagara-taicho…"

"Oh that…" The shopkeeper grumbled, "That picture never sells. Even though I told him Tsukioka keeps painting the leader of the False Revolutionary Army."

Sanosuke snapped, grabbing the man by the collar, "Where does he live?!"

"He lives one town over. In the long house but he doesn't like people so he probably won't see you." The man stuttered out.

"He'll see me. There's no way he won't." Sanosuke growled, dropping the man and shoving the paintings into the girl's hands, "Take those."

"Zanza! Where a-?" She didn't really bother to finish, the look on his face said he wouldn't answer so she didn't bother. She returned to the Akabeko and handed the workers their paintings before heading back to the dojo. She sighed, "Stupid Zanza. Now what should I do?"

"Nee-san!" Yahiko's voice drew her attention, "Where did Sanosuke go?"

"Zanza went… I don't know actually. He ran off after seeing a painting." She sighed, "Are you done with your shift at the Akabeko?"

He nodded, "I'm headed back to the dojo to train now."

"Then I guess I'll go back too."

The next day, Sanosuke had returned. Kenshin and Kaoru laughed nervously, "What a surprise? You're friends with Tsukioka Tsunan."

"Whatever…" Sanosuke smiled, "So we'd like to celebrate, can we borrow the dojo for tonight."

"And where are you going to get the money?" Kaoru screamed, "You're not going to borrow it off me! NO WAY!"

"Relax. I've got it covered." He smiled, backing away from the screaming girl, "Could you tell Tae and the little girl too? Kyoka-chan, you should drink tonight."

Kyoka hissed but it didn't have anything to do with his suggestion to drink. Her hand flew to her tanto, "Zanza…"

He blinked down at her, "What's wrong?"

She let her hand drop, maybe it was just her imagination but he didn't look like he was happy. His fake smiles reminded her of what his friends were talking about the day before; he tossed a wave over his shoulder as he left the dojo to prepare for the night. He was serious about not borrowing money from Kaoru but he admitted that all the money came from Tsukioka Tsunan.

Kyoka frowned when Sanosuke insisted for her to sit next to him, "I don't want to drink."

"Don't be that way." He offered her a cup with a smile, "Drink."

She took the cup and sipped slowly and when Sanosuke turned around with a satisfied look she spit it all back into her empty bowl, wiping her mouth with a completely disgusted look on her face. Kaoru and Kenshin ate and drank without end, at least they were happy drunks. Yahiko had drunk way too much on his first time and ended up puking and passing out before long.

Kaoru stumbled over to Kyoka, "Kyoka-channnn~ Say aahhhhh."

It looked like Kaoru could stab her eye out with the sushi at any moment so the younger girl opened her mouth, letting out a slightly gagging noise when the chopsticks sunk to the back of her throat from Kaoru's force. Kaoru giggled, "My turn. Ahhhhhh~"

Kyoka shoved a random slice of sashimi into the girl's mouth and watched as the girl picked up another to offer to Sanosuke. Kyoka sweat dropped, "I'd eat it before she pokes your eyes out."

Just like she had done before, Sanosuke let out a choking sound after accepting the sushi. Kaoru drapped an arm around Kyoka, "Kyoka-chan~ Your turn to feed him~"

Kyoka tried to get out of the girl's grasp but it didn't seem possible without hurting her, "I don't want to."

"Don't be shy." Kaoru hiccupped, "He doesn't bite. Right, doggy?"

Kyoka looked at Sanosuke desperately, "Do something."

He seemed to force out a chuckle, "Then feed me."

Kaoru shoved the chopsticks into the younger girl's hands, "Go go~"

Her hand shook slightly as she pressed the food to his lips. He opened his mouth to accept the food, "A guy could get used to this."

She cringed when he returned the gesture, "N-no… It's okay."

"Just take it." He smiled but his eyes flickered with sadness.

She opened her mouth without complaints, after seeing a face like that who could complain? After a few hours, the Kenshin-gumi had passed out, drunk. Kyoka sighed, throwing what little blankets they had over her sleeping friends. She forced a sake cup out of Sanosuke's hand before throwing the blanket over him. She turned to sleep in her room but Sanosuke's hand had snapped up to grab her gi. She tried hard to pry his fingers off but it seemed that after he drank, he was clingy even in his sleep. She attempted to pry his finger off her gi like she had done with the sake glass but failed miserably so she decided to sit beside him.

His head rolled onto her shoulder. She would've assumed he was awake, if it wasn't for the usual light shade of pink that appeared on his face when he drank. Her frustrated sigh changed into a gasp when he lessened his tight grip and removed his hand from her gi. She was going to move away but he had grasped her hand tightly. She let out an irritated grunt, he wasn't a little kid. She sighed for the hundredth time that night but leaned her head against the wall behind them and fell asleep.

Too bad for Sanosuke, Kyoka was a light sleeper. She felt him move and her hand cringed at the loss of warmth when he stood up. He muttered an apology as he tucked the blanket around her before leaving with Tsukioka Tsunan. She stood up at the same time as Kenshin, the two exchanging glances as if they had both noticed the strange change in Sanosuke.

The two followed Sanosuke out but Kenshin had motioned for her to follow him, "Sano was a member of the Sekihotai, that he was. These are precious memories to him so I knew he was going to try something strange, that I did."

"Tsukioka has the eyes of someone who has lost in the past." Kyoka grumbled, "Just like Aoshi-sama."

"Maybe it is not this one's place to say this, but maybe you should think about someone closer, that you should."

"What?"

"Sano is a good person, that he is." Kenshin said awkwardly, like he had just announced something he wasn't supposed to.

"Zanza?"

"No, Sano."

"They're the same person, aren't they?"

"This one believes that they are not. The Sano we saw today was Zanza. Just yesterday he was Sanosuke, that he was."

"I don't know about that but I can say for sure that his eyes are different from yesterday."

Kenshin motioned for her to climb the wall, they had arrived at the Department of Internal Affairs. She scaled the wall after him, with her speed it wasn't impossible to run up the side of a wall. Kenshin motioned for her to keep following him, "Sano has mentioned more than once that you over-tease him about Megumi."

"He makes it easy to tease him." She snorted, "And he's not exactly smart."

"Kyoka-dono, this one believes that Sano is no longer interested in Megumi-dono."

"Who else is there to be interested in?" She snorted again, "I'll believe it when I see it…"

An explosion cut their conversation short. Sanosuke and Tsukioka both stood on the wall, surprised at the sight below. Sanosuke's eyes narrowed, his glare focused on Kenshin, "You brought her?"

"She came on her own, that she did." Kenshin pulled his sword clean out of the sheath and she did the same.

"A girl or not, if she gets in the way I'll get rid of her." Tsukioka wore flint rings on his fingertips, lighting the fuses on bomb in a lightning fast speed. He flung them at her one after the other. She drew her tanto, and with deadly speed, cut the lit fuses off the bombs. Sanosuke literally punched the lights out of Tsukioka.

"Kenshin, Kyoka… If I had kept going, would you have beat me down?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes." He nodded, "No mercy on friends, never."

"I still kind of want to beat you down." She said, remembering how he had grabbed onto her hand a while ago.

Sanosuke smiled and the happiness had returned to his eyes, "Thanks."

* * *

The next day, the Kenshin-gumi sat at the Akabeko examining Tsukioka's final painting. Kyoka felt her cheeks turn pink like they had the day before and her knuckles flew to her nose to cover it up. Tae was squealing and begging for the painting, "Tsukioka's last work?! Give it."

"This one is mine!" Sanosuke held the painting out of the woman's reach but after seeing Kyoka's expression he offered it to her.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"I owe you don't I?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before shoving it into her arms, "Just take it. I saw the way you looked at it. Taicho was always good looking."

She muttered her thanks before playing keep away from Tae, "It's mine. You got the h- I mean…"

"Let's trade." Tae offered, "I'd much rather have Tsukioka's final painting."

"No way."

"Why not?" The woman whined, "Isn't Iba Hachiro much more majestic looking? If you don't want to trade then I'll buy that one off of you."

"Cause Sanosuke gave it to me and no and no." She huffed, holding the painting carefully but then she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Kyoka-chan. Care to say that again?" Sanosuke smirked, ruffling her hair as a teasing gesture.

She blushed an unnoticeably light pink color, "Zanza gave it to me and no and no."

Yahiko's jaw was slightly slack, he had never caught his sister in such a feminine moment, "Nee-san… You're turning pink."

She covered her face with the painting, "No I'm not."

"How cute." Kaoru giggled.

"Unlike a certain ugly girl." Yahiko snorted.

And Kaoru chased the boy around the restaurant like usual. Sanosuke took one last look at the painting before pressing it to the girl's chest, "It's better off with you anyways, I would probably lose it."

She frowned, "If you want it back, ever, just tell me. I'll give it back."

"Just let me look at it every once in a while." He grinned, "And don't tell Katsu I gave it to you."

"Katsu?" Her head turned to the side in an automatic reaction to something she didn't know.

"Ah… That's Tsukioka's name. So if he asks, say I still have it okay?"

The girl nodded, "Thank you…"

He laughed, "No, thank **you.**"


End file.
